O Contador de Histórias
by themuggleriddle
Summary: Por detrás dos contos que bruxos e bruxas ouvem quando pequenos, há muito mais do que apenas Beedle, o Bardo.
1. prólogo

**N/A:** A idéia da fic surgiu de um prompt de minuto que a Cella (otomriddle) deu um dia no whatsapp. Ai eu não me controlei, porque eu amo esses plots doidos, e saiu isso. Desculpem a viagem.

 **prólogo**

Seus pais estavam mortos. Thomas e Mary Riddle estavam caídos no chão da sala, com os olhos arregalados olhando para o nada e seus rostos ficando mais pálidos a cada minuto que passava. E tudo o que Tom podia fazer era chorar mais e mais, esperando ficar do mesmo jeito que o casal o mais rápido possível.

Seu filho – ainda era estranho pensar aquilo, pensar que seu medo de tantos anos era realidade e que ele estava parado ali, a poucos metros dele – continuava falando. O rapaz tinha a voz forte que lembrava a de Thomas, mas de vez em quando algumas palavras pareciam sair quase como um sibilo que serpenteava pelo ar e lhe causava arrepios. Ele o amaldiçoava, falava sobre como fora a sua vida até aquele dia, sobre como ele era filho de um covarde e que ele estava fazendo um bem ao mundo ao livrar-se dos Riddle. Mas Tom já não ouvia mais... A única coisa que conseguia ouvir bem eram os batimentos de seu coração, o som de sua respiração acelerada e os murmúrios baixos que deixava escapar por entre os soluços.

 _"Por favor, por favor, por favor,"_ disse o rapaz, com uma voz que parecia fazer graça com a situação. "Minha mãe também lhe pediu por favor quando você a deixou? Pediu por favor para você ficar? E você a ouviu?"

O homem nem estava em condições de responder, mas ergueu o rosto para olhar o garoto, que parecia muito maior e assustador visto daquele ângulo, enquanto Tom continuava ajoelhado ao lado do corpo da mãe. Logo sentiu o punho fechado do filho bater contra o seu rosto, jogando-o ao chão.

"Claro que não ouviu," o bruxo sibilou, antes de ficar em silêncio por um momento. "Mas... Eu estaria me rebaixando ao seu nível se fizesse o mesmo, não é?"

Tom permaneceu com o rosto colado no chão, esperando qualquer ação do outro. Ouviu os passos e viu os pés do garoto enquanto ele andava pela sala, assim como ouvia o farfalhar do tecido da capa que ele usava. O homem sentiu algo o puxando, como uma força invisível que o colocou ajoelhado novamente e manteve-se o segurando para que ele pudesse olhar o outro.

"Sabe o que é isso?" o rapaz perguntou, sacudindo uma corrente prateada na qual havia pendurado o que parecia ser uma ampulheta. "Ora, é claro que não, me desculpe. É um vira-tempo. Nós, bruxos, os usamos para viajar no tempo... Coisinhas difíceis de serem encontradas, mas, por sorte, eu tenho um amigo que ama coisas raras e brilhantes." O filho riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Existem vários livros que falam sobre o cuidado que devemos ter com esses objetos... Muito delicados, muito mágicos. Uma vez quebrados, podem levar o bruxo para qualquer lugar. Interessante, não?"

O garoto – Tom... Ele tinha o mesmo nome que o seu – aproximou-se com passos lentos, balançando a ampulheta como se fosse um pêndulo na frente do rosto do pai.

"Você está aí... Implorando para viver," disse o rapaz, aproximando-se o suficiente para fazer com que um arrepio atravessasse as costas de Tom enquanto continuava a tremer e chorar.

Os lábios do mais novo se esticaram em um sorriso torto, antes de ele se afastar e a força que segurava Riddle sumir, fazendo-o cair no chão outra vez. Quando ergueu o rosto novamente, viu seu filho se afastando até o outro lado da sala, antes de voltar a olhá-lo e sorrir mais largo.

"E eu, sendo um bruxo misericordioso, irei atender o seu pedido."

O bruxo esticou o braço que segurava a ampulheta e a jogou logo na frente do homem. O vidro delicado se quebrou em milhões de pedacinhos e uma fumaça esbranquiçada se ergueu do pó que agora se espalhava pelo chão de madeira. Antes que Tom pudesse sequer pensar no que poderia acontecer, sentiu algo o puxando com força, logo antes do chão e de toda a sala desaparecer ao redor de si.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Tom percebeu foi a dor que sentia por todo o seu corpo, como se tivesse caído de um cavalo e, depois disso, ficado dias sem dormir para piorar a fadiga. O cheiro de madeira queimada e fumaça foi o que percebeu depois... Não era o cheiro de sua casa – o cheiro de flores ou de tinta ou de livros -, era algo bem diferente e aquilo fez seu coração acelerar, apesar de não conseguir fazer nada a não ser ficar parado, sentindo o que devia ser um colchão meio duro sob as suas costas e com medo de abrir os olhos.

"Saia da frente." Ele ouviu uma voz falando, um homem, antes de um som baixo e abafado de algo batendo no chão aparecer. "Você quer que eu ajude, mas não deixa!"

Quando sentiu alguém tocando o seu braço, sua reação imediata foi arregalar os olhos e encolher-se do outro lado da cama, tanto pela dor que sentiu quanto pela sensação engraçada que percorreu a sua pele, como se sentisse algo enferrujado sendo arrastado pelo seu antebraço.

"Calma!"

Realmente, havia um homem parado na sua frente. Ele parecia mais novo do que Tom e tinha cabelos ruivos compridos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo meio mal feito. Mas o que chamava mais a atenção eram as suas roupas: ele usava o que parecia ser uma túnica longa cujas mangas estavam enroladas até os cotovelos, feita de um tecido amarelo puído. Não era o tipo de coisa que esperaria ver em alguém a não ser em alguma peça de teatro.

"O senhor quebrou o braço," o desconhecido falou, apontando para o braço esquerdo de Tom. "Estou cuidando dele, só que precisa me deixar ver."

Ainda em silêncio e encolhido no canto, Riddle observou o outro por um longo momento, antes de olhar o próprio braço. O membro não parecia estar quebrado... Não estava em um ângulo esquisito, não havia protuberâncias e nada parecido. Mas estava doendo, muito.

"Quem é você...?" perguntou Tom, olhando o rapaz outra vez.

"Meu nome é Evert," ele falou, esticando as mãos como que para incentivar que o outro lhe mostrasse o braço.

"O que aconteceu?" o homem perguntou, engolindo em seco logo depois ao lembrar-se da sensação de estar caindo e de ter o mundo todo girando a sua volta. Não demorou muito para que a imagem de seus pais, mortos e caídos no chão da sala, voltasse à sua mente também, mas fez de tudo para não demonstrar isso, apesar de sentir os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e a garganta fechar com isso. Não conhecia aquele homem, não sabia como havia ido parar ali e não iria dar detalhes do que acontecera consigo a ninguém se não a polícia… Pensando bem, nem mesmo sabia se teria coragem de contar tudo até mesmo para as autoridades.

"Eu estava colhendo algumas ervas quando ouvi um barulho... Parecia que um raio havia acabado de bater no chão, até porque tudo tremeu," ele explicou. "Fui ver o que era e não encontrei nada, bom... Encontrei você. Parecia que havia levado uma surra de dez trasgos."

"Trasgos...?" murmurou Tom.

"Sim, você estava horrível. Trouxe você até aqui para tentar ajudá-lo... Na verdade, achei que fosse demorar mais para acordar," Evert falou. "Agora, será que pode me mostrar o seu braço para eu terminar o que comecei?"

O homem respirou fundo, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido. A história contada pelo rapaz não fazia muito sentido e ele ainda não fazia idéia de onde estava ou como havia ido parar ali... Sem contar que não sabia se seu filho, o bruxo que matara os seus pais, estava por perto ou não. Pensar naquela possibilidade o fez tremer.

"Isso. Acho que apenas mais uma poção já vai ajudar," disse Evert, olhando o braço do outro com cuidado. "E temos que mantê-lo imobilizado."

O que aconteceu a seguir pareceu passar rápido demais. Em um momento, Tom estava pronto para perguntar o que ele queria dizer por 'poção' e no outro, já estava encolhido contra a parede que ficava no pé da cama, o mais longe possível do rapaz, tremendo e sentindo o coração batendo muito mais rápido do que o normal. Toda a reação, que não tomou mais que dez segundos, ocorreu pelo simples fato de ver Evert enfiar a mão em um bolso da túnica e puxar dali um pedaço de madeira esculpido como uma vareta.

Riddle conhecia aquilo. Ele havia acabado de ver uma daquelas matando os seus pais e, depois, apontada para o seu rosto. Além disso, ainda tinha a nítida imagem de, anos antes, Merope Gaunt segurando uma varinha daquelas e a apontando na sua direção.

"Mas que diabos...!?" Evert resmungou, encarando o homem com as sobrancelhas franzidas e a varinha ainda em mãos. "Você precisa parar de ficar pulando para os cantos, homem!"

"Não!" Riddle gritou, erguendo as mãos e gemendo ao sentir o antebraço doer mais enquanto se encolhia mais e mais contra a parede. "Não, não, não..."

Tom conseguia ouvir os passos do outro e, quando tinha coragem de erguer o olhar, tudo que conseguia focar era na varinha presa entre os dedos dele. Evert, ao aproximar-se, apenas mantinha-se em silêncio.

"Está com medo disso?" o rapaz perguntou, erguendo a varinha ao ver o olhar rápido do outro para a mesma. "Certo." Ele jogou a varinha em cima da mesa que havia no centro da sala e ergueu as mãos. "Sem varinha."

Evert foi até perto da lareira, abaixando-se na frente do fogo e mergulhando uma cumbuca de madeira em um caldeirão que descansava ali, antes de se levantar e ir até Tom outra vez.

"Vamos lá," ele falou, tentando entregar a cumbuca ao outro homem. "Precisa tomar isso se quer esse braço melhor."

"Você é como ele," Riddle murmurou, ouvindo as palavras saírem tremidas e baixas demais, quase engolidas pelos soluços que escapavam de sua boca, enquanto mantinha o rosto abaixado. "Você é como ele..."

"Ahm... Olha." Evert ergueu a tigela, mostrando o líquido meio esverdeado ali dentro, antes de levá-la aos lábios e beber um gole, fazendo uma careta logo depois. "O gosto é terrível, mas não vai lhe matar."

Tom continuou a negar. Aquele rapaz devia estar enlouquecendo se achava que ele iria aceitar beber alguma poção... A última coisa que bebera vindo de alguém com magia o fizera perder um ano de sua vida e passar o resto desta alternando entre querer estar morto e querer voltar no tempo para ver se alguma coisa mudava.

"Você é teimoso, hein?" Evert bufou, deixando a tigela no chão e acenando para um pedaço de pano, o qual foi voando até a sua mão. "Certo, você não quer beber. Por sorte isso funciona de outro jeito. Me dê o seu braço... Eu prometo que não vou machucá-lo."

Riddle negou outra vez, mas agora o rapaz pareceu perder a paciência. Evert se aproximou e puxou o braço do outro, tomando cuidado para não piorar o machucado mesmo que o outro continuasse a se contorcer, e o segurou no lugar para enrolar o pano molhado ali. O líquido era quente, mas pareceu ficar gelado poucos segundos após tocar a sua pele.

"Pare de se contorcer! Isso vai ajudar o osso a se curar!"

"O que é isso?" perguntou Riddle, com a voz embargada, quando conseguiu puxar o braço de volta para si, sem coragem de tirar o pano dali, pois a dor pareceu diminuir um pouco.

"Uma poção feita de confrei e outras coisas," disse Evert, dando uma piscadela para o homem e rindo baixo. "Coloquei o seu osso no lugar antes de você acordar, mas ainda está quebrado. A poção ajuda o osso a emendar de novo. É mais rápida quando ingerida, mas também funciona assim."

"Como você colocou no lugar...?" perguntou Tom, apesar de ter medo da resposta.

"Um feitiço," ele falou, meio hesitante, antes de ajoelhar-se de vez na frente de Tom e o observar por um longo momento. "Você não é um bruxo, hm?" Riddle apenas sacudiu a cabeça, tentando deixar as mãos e pés bem escondidos para que o outro não percebesse a tremedeira que se intensificara ao ouvir a palavra 'bruxo'. "Olhe, não sei o que ouviu falar sobre nós, mas eu não vou transformá-lo em um sapo, sacrificá-lo em algum ritual para o demônio, usar o seu sangue em poções, deixá-lo doente de propósito ou amaldiçoar as próximas gerações da sua família... Só quero ajudá-lo, senhor."

"Por quê...?" Queria dizer que o último bruxo que conhecera havia acabado de matar os seus pais, mas apenas engoliu as palavras e continuou olhando o outro.

"Porque você parece precisar de ajuda," o rapaz respondeu. "Meu pai me ensinou que ajudar aqueles que precisam é o certo a fazer... Bom, ele dizia isso, mas quem me ensinou mesmo foi aquele ali." O bruxo apontou para a lareira, onde o caldeirão borbulhava. "Não irei machucá-lo e tudo o que peço em troca é que não me entregue por praticar magia."

"Entregar...?"

"O pessoal desses arredores é meio louco em relação a isso... Bom, em todos os lugares há gente caçando bruxas, mas aqui há histórias estranhas," disse Evert. "Algumas pessoas ainda acham que um bruxo fugido vai voltar e acabar com um dos vilarejos mais próximos. Então, estão sempre a procura de alguém pra acusar..."

"Little Hangleton?" Riddle perguntou. "O vilarejo que mencionou…"

"Hangleton," o rapaz falou. "Conhece?"

"S-Sim..." murmurou Tom. "Quero dizer, sou de Little Hangleton."

"Hangleton. Não existe Great ou Little Hangleton... Imagine, mais uma dessa vila! Iria ser fofoca demais para toda a Yorkshire." Evert riu, indicando o braço do outro com a cabeça. "Está doendo muito ainda?"

"Não... Parece adormecido," disse Tom, franzindo o cenho enquanto tentava entender o que o homem havia falado. Talvez estivesse em outra parte de Yorkshire? Talvez existisse outro lugar chamado Hangleton?

"Esse é o objetivo."

"Onde estou?" perguntou Riddle, olhando em volta e, pela primeira vez, percebendo como aquele lugar era, no mínimo, estranho. Parecia uma mistura de sala com quarto e cozinha, tudo muito simples e com muitos ramos de flores pendurados por todos os lados para secarem, potes e frascos em prateleiras, rolos de papéis e livros enfiados nos mais diversos lugares... Havia até uma coruja empoleirada em uma das cadeiras, piando de vez em quando de uma forma preguiçosa.

"Como disse, perto de Hangleton, na minha casa," disse Evert. "Algumas pessoas vêm até aqui quando precisam de algo..."

"Algo?"

"Curas, algo para melhorar a plantação, coisas assim... Aprendi com outro bruxo que é melhor me abster de entregar coisas como poções para atrair um marido e curas muito milagrosas depois que alguns de nós fomos mortos por isso," ele explicou. "Mas alguns trouxas ainda me procuram..." O rapaz o olhou por um longo momento, parecendo morder o lábio inferior enquanto o fazia. "Você é um trouxa, não é?"

"Não sou um bruxo," Riddle respondeu, encolhendo-se um pouco mais. Bruxos não gostavam de trouxas, ele já havia aprendido isso e agora temia a reação de Evert àquela informação.

"Mas está envolvido com magia de alguma forma," disse Evert. "Caso contrário não estaria aqui."

"Como assim?"

"Quando o encontrei, acabei encontrando isso aqui junto com você," o mais novo falou, se levantando e indo até a mesa. Ao voltar, trazia em mãos uma corrente prateada com alguns aros prateados meio amassados e um vidro quebrado no centro destes. "Não sei o que é, mas sei que é um objeto mágico... E você tem magia agarrando-se ao seu corpo. Não é uma magia muito boa... Parece que entrou em alguma confusão com algum bruxo das trevas."

Tom observou o objeto nas mãos do outro, antes de esticar o braço não machucado para pegá-lo. Lembrava-se bem do filho sacudindo aquilo na frente de seu rosto, falando algo sobre viajar no tempo... Um vira-tempo. Um vira-tempo quebrado.

"Pode... Pode me informar a data de hoje?" perguntou Riddle, temeroso enquanto lembrava o que seu filho havia falado sobre aquele objeto.

"13 de Julho de 1421," disse Evert.


	2. o bruxo de yorkshire

o bruxo de yorkshire

Tom acordou com o som de passos. Na verdade, parecia que havia alguém pulando perto da onde estava e a cada som abafado contra o chão de pedra, o homem ia se lembrando das últimas coisas que haviam acontecido: seus pais mortos, seu filho, a cabana estranha, o homem estranho empunhando uma varinha como a de Merope, 1421, ele perdendo a consciência…

' _Mantenha a calma,'_ pensou ao sentir o coração começar a acelerar de novo.

Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, antes de abrir os olhos e encarar o teto de palha. Acima da cama onde estava deitado, havia diversos penduricalhos: penas de corvos presas em cordões, pedaços de madeira e vidro em móbiles esquisitos, algo que parecia ser o esqueleto completo de um pássaro... Era estranho e interessante ao mesmo tempo. Quando finalmente virou o rosto para ver quem é que estava fazendo aquele barulho quase irritante de passos, tudo o que Riddle pôde fazer foi arregalar os olhos e ficar estático por um momento, antes de sentar-se com muito cuidado.

Havia um caldeirão ali. Um caldeirão escuro e simples, mas com um pé que parecia brotar do fundo deste e que o mantinha em pé e saltitante. O objeto começou a pular mais rápido, como se estivesse animado com a atenção que tinha agora, e Tom, talvez em um lapso de insanidade, saiu de cima da cama e ajoelhou-se no chão, abaixando-se até conseguir olhar melhor o membro adjacente ao caldeirão.

Parecia um pé humano... Tinha pele e unhas e até a pele mais espessa nos lados, como se fossem calos formados ao longo dos anos. E, do ângulo que conseguia olhar, ele parecia simplesmente estar encaixado no fundo do caldeirão, a pele do tornozelo se estendendo mais um pouco como se estivesse agarrada ao metal.

"O que diabos...?" o homem murmurou, antes de se afastar e observar o objeto de longe novamente.

"Meu pai me deixou isso aí."

Tom deu um pulo para se encostar o máximo que podia contra a cama e virou-se rapidamente, vendo o homem do qual se lembrava parado na porta da cabana. Ele usava um chapéu pontudo que seria o tipo de coisa que as crianças usariam no Halloween e tinha a túnica amarela suja de terra nas barras e nos joelhos. Parte de sua mente já gritava para ele tomar cuidado e sair correndo dali assim que tivesse a primeira chance.

"Como está o braço?" perguntou Evert, colocando a cesta que carregava em cima da mesa e analisando o conteúdo desta por um momento, antes de começar a tirar alguns cogumelos dali de dentro. "Desculpe, tive que apagá-lo por algumas horas depois que você se desesperou..."

"O braço...?" Tom olhou o próprio braço, ainda enfaixado. Nem havia se lembrado de que estava machucado, já não sentia mais nada. "Está melhor."

"Ótimo." O homem sorriu, antes de fazer uma careta ao olhar o caldeirão. "Deixe ele em paz, coisa velha."

O objeto foi saltitando até Evert, antes de parar ao lado deste.

"Você é um bruxo," murmurou Tom, depois de observar o outro homem por um longo momento, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido antes de apagar.

"Sou," ele falou, antes de suspirar e tirar o chapéu. "E você não. Ainda assim, veio parar aqui por algum meio mágico... Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não," disse Riddle, automaticamente, enquanto se encolhia um pouco contra a cama. "Desculpe..."

"Está tudo bem." Evert encolheu os ombros enquanto continuava tirando cogumelos e plantas de dentro da cesta. "Você vem de onde?"

"Little Hangleton," ele murmurou, antes de tentar se corrigir. Não tinha idéia se aquele rapaz já havia percebido que ele viera de outro tempo (aquilo ainda parecia loucura), mas preferiu não falar nada sobre isso. "Digo, Hangleton."

"E seu nome?"

Tom encarou o homem por um momento. Ainda não confiava nele e sabia muito bem que o principal fator para tal desconfiança era a varinha de madeira presa no cinto do outro. Sua mente lhe dizia que a qualquer momento algo ruim iria acontecer: ele iria lhe forçar alguma poção esquisita, iria enfeitiçá-lo… Até mesmo ameaças não relacionadas a magia lhe vinham em mente, como o soco que recebera de seu filho (ainda havia uma mancha arroxeada em seu rosto).

Antes que pudesse chegar a uma conclusão sobre falar o seu nome verdadeiro ou não, viu o rapaz ir até a mesa de madeira e enfiar uma mão dentro de uma bolsa. Quando voltou para perto de Tom, ele trazia em suas mãos um pequeno caderno com capa de couro preto.

"Isso estava no seu bolso," disse Evert, dando a volta na mesa e se aproximando de Tom para entregar-lhe o caderno. "Perdoe-me, mas acabei lendo algumas coisas. Não entendi metade delas, mas o que entendi me diz que você realmente não está na melhor das situações." Ele apoiou as mãos na cintura, observando o outro, que agora agarrava o caderno com toda a força possível, como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que lhe era real no mundo naquele momento. "Que tal Beedle?"

"Beedle?" perguntou Riddle, atordoado, enquanto finalmente erguia o rosto para olhar o outro.

"É. Parece com o nome de uma vila mais ao norte, Bedlam, e quase soa como o seu último nome," o bruxo falou, encolhendo os ombros, antes de apontar para o caderno. "Riddle, Beedle... É quase como se você falasse o seu nome quando está com o nariz quebrado."

"Pode ser…"

"E qual a sua idade?"

"Trinta e oito."

"Vai querer ser um trouxa ou um aborto por aqui?"

"Como é?" perguntou Riddle, franzindo o cenho.

"Você me disse que não é um bruxo, mas... Ninguém aqui sabe disso, apenas eu e o caldeirão," disse Evert. "Se vai continuar por aqui, vai ter que criar uma vida nova. Você não pode ser o homem que escreveu nesse caderno; vamos dizer que vai poder começar do início outra vez. Então, prefere continuar um trouxa ou ser um aborto?"

"O que é um aborto?" ele perguntou, tentando não prestar tanta atenção na parte em que, pelo jeito, voltar para casa não era uma opção. Bom, não era como se quisesse... Não queria voltar para a sua casa e lembrar-se de seus pais mortos no meio da sala.

"Alguém que é filho de bruxos, mas não consegue fazer magia. Eles são considerados bruxos também, mas... Incapacitados," o homem explicou. "Na verdade, são praticamente trouxas, mas cresceram rodeados por magia. Tanto trouxas quanto abortos conseguem acessar algumas partes da magia, como poções ou divinação ou herbologia, mas não é como se os bruxos mais importantes por aí queiram que todos saibam disso... De qualquer forma, você pode passar facilmente por um aborto."

"E por que isso seria bom? Quero dizer, fingir ser um bruxo sem magia." Novamente, o homem se restringiu de falar que tudo o que queria era se ver bem longe de qualquer tipo de bruxo ou bruxa.

"Porque você veio parar aqui por meios mágicos e talvez consiga encontrar alguma resposta de como isso aconteceu se continuar interagindo conosco," disse Evert. "Além disso, a vida perto de bruxos ainda é mais fácil... Eu posso lhe ensinar algumas coisas que vão lhe facilitar a vida mesmo mantendo-se um trouxa, mas, se algum bruxo passar por você e o reconhecer como alguém mágico, eles serão mais gentis com você."

"Ter conhecimento sobre plantas e poções já não iria me fazer um bruxo aos olhos dos... Trouxas?"

"Às vezes. Se bem que, pelo que você coloca aí." Evert apontou para o caderno nas mãos de Tom. "Você já seria considerado um bruxo ou algo assim."

"Então me passar por aborto ou trouxa não faz muita diferença."

"Como disse, só se você encontrar um bruxo pelo caminho, aí você pode ganhar a simpatia deles." O bruxo inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado enquanto o caldeirão voltava para perto dele aos saltinhos. "Então, Beedle, um trouxa ou um bruxo?" 

* * *

Os dias - que facilmente se aglomeravam em semanas e, depois, em meses - que se seguiram pareciam uma mistura de pesadelos e realidade. Conviver com um bruxo significava ter que ficar em contato com magia o tempo inteiro, fosse quando via Evert lançar um feitiço ou quando se deparava com alguma criatura mágica se esgueirando para dentro da casa… E conviver com magia, para Tom, era a mesma coisa que colocar um soldado para viver em uma casa cheia de bombinhas que explodiam nas mais diversas horas do dia.

No início, qualquer coisa desencadeava aquele pânico que tomava conta de si e só o deixava em paz depois de alguns minutos: o caldeirão aparecer saltitando ao seu lado, o estalo dos feitiços, a coruja trazendo ingredientes presos em suas garrinhas… Qualquer poção o fazia se lembrar do mal estar que sentira quando acordara ao lado de Merope e qualquer brilho de feitiço fazia com que ele achasse que logo veria a luz verde que matara os seus pais.

Evert tentava lhe ajudar nisso. O rapaz deixava a varinha de lado e lhe mostrava livros sobre magia e criaturas fantásticas, fazia pequenas magias bobas apenas para lhe mostrar como aquilo funcionava, lhe explicava como boa parte das poções beiravam uma mistura feita por um farmacêutico, etc. Com o tempo, foi ficando mais fácil ver uma poção borbulhando e não pensar em Merope ou ver um movimento de varinha e não achar que iria morrer no instante seguinte.

O que restou, no entanto, foram os pesadelos. Não era incomum acordar no meio da noite sentindo as mãos de Merope Gaunt em si, mas esse já lhe era um velho conhecido… Os pesadelos novos conseguiam ser tão assustadores quanto este: o garoto, seu filho, sempre aparecia com a varinha em mãos, sibilando da mesma forma que já ouvira Morfin Gaunt sibilar para as cobras. Ele sempre o matava e matava os seus pais diversas vezes. Tom nunca sabia o que era pior: Merope e suas mãos a procura de carinho ou o filho e as infinitas vezes que ele matava os Riddle.

Apesar da dificuldade para aceitar a magia e dos pesadelos, Evert insistia em lhe ensinar o que ele precisaria saber para sobreviver por ali: tinha que aprender a reconhecer em quem ele podia confiar, como se portar e muitas outras coisas, mas, no momento, o principal era aprender algo que pudesse usar para ganhar dinheiro. O bruxo sabia fazer diversas coisas: reconhecia quais plantas podia usar para curar alguém, o que podia usar como amuleto de proteção, como criar símbolos que continham magia, como prever o futuro... E isso eram apenas as coisas que, de acordo com ele, até alguém sem magia podia fazer.

Era engraçado como, para Tom, o conceito de magia acabara mudando, de certa forma. Antes, magia era um feitiço lançado ou uma poção que brilhava de uma forma diferente ou fazia coisas extraordinárias. Mas talvez uma das coisas que mais o ajudara a não temer a magia fora ver como havia um pouco de mágica em todos os lugares: ela estava ali na hora de colher as plantas, nos pequenos objetos que cada um carregava para se sentir mais seguro, nos chás que Evert fazia para acalmá-lo e até mesmo, de acordo com o bruxo, nos desenhos que Riddle fazia para conseguir se lembrar de todas as coisas que o outro lhe ensinava. Eram coisas que ele e seus pais, até mesmo o jardineiro, Frank Bryce, faziam.

As plantas foram as primeiras lições que Tom recebera. O bruxo passara dias fazendo com que o outro o acompanhasse, lhe explicando as propriedades de cada uma das flores e ervas pelas quais passavam no caminho, sem nunca arriscar-se a ir muito longe da sua cabana. Era interessante e, aos poucos, Riddle foi preenchendo um caderno que Evert lhe emprestara com desenhos e anotações sobre o que este lhe falava.

"Isso aqui é importante," disse Evert, apontando para um arbusto com pequenas florzinhas rosas e roxas. "Sabe o que é?"

"Não..."

"Erva-de-pulmão," ele explicou, abaixando-se para cortar um punhado da planta e guardar na bolsa de couro que estava amarrada em seu cinto. "Um pouco das folhas secas em uma caneca de água fervente, três vezes ao dia, melhora a tosse. Use ela com casco-de-potro em crianças com tosse convulsa."

"Certo," murmurou Tom, inclinando-se mais para a frente para poder olhar melhor as flores e tentar decorá-las. Iria desenhá-las depois, quando chegassem na cabana.

"Crianças com tosse são uma das coisas que mais irá ver. Junto com gente se desfazendo em diarréia... O que você usaria para isso?"

"Amoras negras e... Lacre-de-ouro?" o homem arriscou, antes de sorrir ao ver o outro concordar. Evert brincava que Tom tinha apenas duas expressões: concentrado ou distraído. Era estranho pensar que estava começando a se sentir a vontade para deixar-se sorrir perto de um bruxo. "E dizer para qualquer um que estiver mal tomar muita água."

Os dias fora da cabana passavam mais rápido. Quando parava para pensar e percebia que já havia se passado pelo menos dois meses desde que chegara ali, tudo o que Tom podia fazer era agradecer à Evert por este nunca lhe encher de perguntas sobre de onde ele viera e o que havia acontecido. Sempre que voltavam para casa, o bruxo se ocupava em preparar as suas poções e ervas, explicando o que podia ao outro, antes de lhe dar mais aulas sobre outras coisas.

Foi apenas depois de dois meses que Riddle viu outra pessoa.

Um homem apareceu na porta de Evert, pedindo ajuda enquanto agitava a mão ensanguentada na frente do bruxo. O caldeirão saltitante pareceu ficar em polvorosa, pulando enlouquecidamente até o desconhecido entrar e o objeto ficar quieto, como se nunca tivesse dado um salto sequer em sua vida. Tom adotou uma atitude parecida com a do objeto: encolheu-se na cama, tentando ao máximo passar despercebido contra a parede.

"Como conseguiu fazer isso, Duncan?" perguntou Evert, enquanto levava o homem para dentro de casa e o fazia se sentar à mesa.

"Fui subir em uma árvore para tentar pegar o ninho de um pega-rabuda," disse Duncan, esticando a mão sobre a mesa enquanto sacudia a cabeça para tirar o cabelo loiro suado da frente do rosto. "Escorreguei e tentei me segurar em um galho. Quebrou e rasgou a minha mão."

"Por isso que não deve se meter com pássaros," disse o bruxo, estreitando os olhos, antes de acenar para Tom. "Venha cá."

"Quem é esse?" perguntou Duncan.

"Um amigo que está passando um tempo comigo," Evert falou, dando um passo para o lado para que o homem pudesse ver o corte que atravessava a palma da mão do outro. "Você cuida disso."

"Precisa fechar," disse Riddle. Até mesmo sem as aulas do bruxo era possível saber que aquilo precisava de uma boa sutura. O problema era: eles nem tinham com o que suturar. "Mas não tem com o que fechar..."

"Claro que tem." O bruxo jogou sobre a mesa um novelo de fios finos e uma agulha. "Não está esterilizado," o homem falou, franzindo o cenho.

"O que?" perguntou Evert e Tom pôde ver que o homem, Duncan, também pareceu confuso.

"Limpo."

"Claro que está. Vamos lá, apenas costure o corte para que Duncan possa voltar a trabalhar."

"Você me mostrou uma planta esses dias... Cânfora? Ainda tem?"

O bruxo sorriu, antes de ir até uma prateleira e pegar um potinho de metal para entregar ao outro. Tom torceu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro forte que saía do creme guardado ali dentro, antes de pegar um pouco com os dedos e colocar no corte, vendo Duncan fazer uma careta.

"Alivia a dor," disse Riddle, enquanto se levantava e procurava pela bacia de água e sabão que eles mantinham por ali. Depois de lavar as mãos - sempre ouvindo a voz quase desesperada de sua amiga, Ellen, em sua mente, lembrando-o de como todo o ambiente era horrível para aquele tipo de coisa -, voltou para a mesa, sentando-se ao lado do homem e limpando o creme.

A única coisa que Tom conseguia pensar enquanto passava a agulha através da pele do homem diversas vezes, dando vários pontos e amarrando pequenos nós para que o corte ficasse fechado tempo suficiente para a ferida fechar, era que a pele da mão de Duncan era quase tão dura quanto a pele de um cadáver. Lembrava-se de como ele e Ellen geralmente ficavam para fechar os cadáveres que usavam quando estudavam anatomia, nas tardes em que se esgueiravam para as turmas de futuros médicos apenas para conhecer mais sobre o corpo humano. Lembrava-se de como era preciso fazer força para conseguir perfurar a pele negra e rija de um cadáver, e como não era preciso fazer nada muito bonito... Ali, no entanto, tentou ter o maior cuidado possível.

"Ficou bom," disse Evert, ao fim, enquanto inspecionava o resultado final, antes de Tom enfaixar a mão do outro homem.

"Tente limpar sempre que puder," Riddle pediu, dando um último nó na atadura. "E, se conseguir, tente não usar muito essa mão por uma semana pelo menos."

"Mas eu tenho que ajudar na lavoura..."

"Ele quis dizer que, sempre que puder, descanse essa mão," disse Evert. "Volte aqui daqui uns sete dias para tirar os fios."

"Muito obrigado!" Duncan falou, sorrindo largo enquanto se levantava. "Ah! Minha esposa pediu para ver se o senhor tem algo para melhorar os enjôos que está tendo."

"Ah, sim..." O bruxo voltou à sua prateleira, pegando uma garrafa de vidro cheia de folhas secas. Despejou um punhado delas em um saquinho de tecido, antes de entregar este ao homem. "Folhas secas de amora. Diga para ela tomar a infusão delas todos os dias até o parto."

"Obrigado, senhor!" o homem agradeceu novamente, segurando o saquinho entre as mãos como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, antes de virar-se para Tom e fazer uma pequena reverência com a cabeça. 

* * *

"Não foi a primeira vez que costurou pele."

O caldeirão saltitante parecia estar em êxtase enquanto Evert o polia com cuidado. Era um ritual interessante de se ver: todas as noites, o caldeirão pulava para cima da mesa e esperava para que seu dono sentasse ao seu lado e o polisse por alguns minutos.

"Não foi," murmurou Tom, do seu lugar na cama enquanto tentava não derramar mais tinta nas cobertas enquanto desenhava uma erva-de-pulmão ao lado das anotações que fizera sobre a planta.

"É algum tipo de barbeiro-cirurgião?" o bruxo perguntou, fazendo o outro rir. "Não."

"Já foi?"

"Nunca," disse Riddle. "Eu tinha uma amiga que era enfermeira e me ensinou algumas coisas."

"O que uma ama poderia ter lhe ensinado sobre costurar pele?" perguntou Evert, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não esse tipo de enfermeira." O homem riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, eu acabei estudando mais sobre anatomia humana por causa dela... Sabe, com cadáveres."

"Você estudou cadáveres?" O bruxo arregalou os olhos enquanto o olhava e até o caldeirão pareceu ficar atiçado.

"Sim..."

"Como conseguiu!? Quero dizer, é proibido."

"Magia também é proibida," disse Tom, encolhendo os ombros.

"Você roubou corpos do cemitério?"

"Claro que não! Nós... A escola tinha seus cadáveres, de gente que morreu na rua e não teve família para o reconhecer," o homem explicou. "Indigentes. Eles teriam sido enterrados em alguma cova comunitária e apodreceriam por lá, esquecidos por tudo e todos. No laboratório, eles continuavam sendo desconhecidos, mas acabaram ajudando muita gente."

"Jeito bonito de falar, não é?" Evert perguntou ao caldeirão, que deu um pulinho. "Então você abriu cadáveres e olhou dentro deles. Interessante... Nem mesmo na escola de magia nós fazemos isso. Acho que necromancia não é algo muito bem visto até mesmo entre os bruxos."

"Espere um pouco... Escola de magia?"

"Sim, onde acha que nós aprendemos tudo?" O bruxo riu. "Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Fundada há mais ou menos 400 anos por duas bruxas e dois bruxos... Pelo que nos ensinam, ela era, na verdade, um abrigo para os mais novos que ainda não conseguiam controlar a magia, mas acabou realmente virando uma escola."

"Vocês tem uma escola de magia," o homem murmurou, ainda maravilhado com o fato. Imaginar um lugar onde ensinavam magia e feitiços era... Incrível (e pensar que achara aquilo incrível era estranho). Imaginava algo parecido com Eton, mas com salas de aula onde os professores usavam chapéus pontudos e ensinavam como fazer poções ou transformar xícaras em sapos. "Como ela é?"

"É uma escola... Bom, sei que muita gente não tem chance de ir para uma escola, mas você parece ser o tipo de homem que foi para uma. É um castelo, fica na Escócia, na beira de um lago, no topo de um rochedo."

"Deve ser bonito," murmurou Tom, antes de se perguntar se Merope estudara nessa tal Hogwarts. Tal pensamento fez sua animação em relação à escola diminuir. Será que eles ensinavam os alunos a controlarem os outros como Gaunt fizera com ele?

"É bonito... Mas só vou lhe falar mais sobre Hogwarts se você me falar sobre os cadáveres!" disse Evert, rindo.

"Não tem muito o que falar sobre os cadáveres," resmungou Riddle. "Eles são frios e duros, com a pele tão dura quanto couro e o cheiro deles fazem você chorar como viúvas no enterro do falecido marido."

"Mas como é por dentro?"

"Fascinante," disse Tom, automaticamente. "É... Perfeito em todos os aspectos."

"O que tem aqui?" o bruxo perguntou, apontando para o próprio abdômen, no canto inferior do lado direito deste.

"Ahm, intestino e apêndice."

"Apêndice?" O homem estreitou os olhos.

"É uma parte do intestino, parece uma minhoca... Por quê?"

"Já encontrei duas pessoas com dor nesse local," disse Evert. "Dei todas as poções que conhecia, mas as duas acabaram morrendo. Por sorte nenhuma das duas foi por aqui, assim ninguém podia associar as mortes à mim."

"Apendicite," disse Tom. "O nome da doença. O apêndice fica inflamado até o ponto de se romper. Você tem que abri-las e tirar fora o apêndice antes que ele exploda."

"Eu tenho cara de barbeiro-cirurgião?" perguntou Evert, fazendo uma expressão indignada.

"Quer que eu fale a verdade?" perguntou Riddle, sorrindo de lado.

"Eu sou um curandeiro," o bruxo se empertigou e o caldeirão o imitou. "Abrir os outros para tratar uma doença é coisa de trouxas..."

"Mas suas poções não curaram um apêndice inflamado," disse Tom. "Talvez, da próxima vez, seja melhor usar o modo trouxa de cuidar das coisas."

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu tenho tendência a notas enormes.  
 **1)** Tosse convulsa: coqueluche;  
 **2)** Algumas ervas tiveram que ser traduzidas livremente porque... Não têm nome por aqui? Espero não ter feito muita besteira com esses nomes ( _Erva-de-pulmão_ = lungwort / gênero Pulmonaria; _Lacre-de-ouro_ = goldenseal / Hydrastis canadensis L.; _Cânfora_ = Cinnamomum camphora);  
 **3)** Antigamente, os cirurgiões/barbeiros-cirurgiões não eram bem curandeiros. Eles eram meio que os açougueiros que se arriscavam a tratar gente. Esse estereótipo meio que persiste até hoje, não? Alguns cirurgiões realmente fazem jus ao 'sou cirurgião e não um curandeiro"... Não todos, plmmds, tem muitos cirurgiões ótimos por aí, eu só tive algumas experiências muito boas com alguns, apesar de adorar cirurgia;  
 **4)** Como antigamente era proibido dissecar cadáveres porque você era considerado um necromante ou algo assim, muita coisa que hoje é simples era um mistério... tipo a apendicite;  
 **5)** Cadáveres de dissecação realmente fedem a formol de um jeito que, até você se acostumar, você fica chorando em cima deles... E eles são realmente fascinantes. Se alguém aí tiver interesse em histórias sobre a medicina medieval, indico muito o filme/livro O Físico/The Physician do Noah Gordon... E, do século XVIII, os livros/série Outlander da Diana Gabaldon (além de muita timetravel legal);


	3. o imperador sem morte

**o imperador sem morte**

.

.

"Você vai ficar quietinho aqui hoje," disse Evert, indicando o canto ao lado da lareira para o caldeirão, que ficou parado por um momento, antes de saltitar até o local.

Fazia sol de uma maneira que Tom não se lembrava de ver em Little Hangleton fazia já algum tempo. Ou talvez só não se lembrasse daquele clima porque normalmente se trancava em casa sempre que o céu ficava mais limpo... De qualquer jeito, o céu estava azul e todo o mato parecia mais verde e as flores, mais coloridas. Talvez tivesse sido por esse motivo que Evert decidira ir até a vila naquele dia específico: não havia a chance de chover e as pessoas estariam de mais bom humor.

"Acha mesmo que eu devo ir?" perguntou Riddle, enquanto prendia o broche que segurava a capa no lugar. Se conseguisse chegar em Hangleton sem tropeçar na própria capa, já estava bem.

"Acho. Não vai poder ficar aqui para todo o sempre, apesar de ser boa companhia," o bruxo explicou. "Precisa ver como é lá fora, aprender a lidar com as pessoas. Não se preocupe, vai ser fácil."

A caminhada fora longa, mas isso não foi um problema. Com o dia bonito como estava, era fácil se distrair olhando as flores que enfeitavam o caminho, além dos animais que eventualmente apareciam. Foi só quando avistaram a vila que Evert parou e virou-se para Riddle, parecendo mais sério.

"Qual o seu nome?" ele perguntou.

"Beedle," disse Tom, franzindo um pouco o cenho. Aquele nome ainda não lhe parecia seu, ainda saía estranho de sua boca.

"E o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Visitando você," ele respondeu.

O bruxo sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça, antes de continuar a caminhada.

O local ainda tinha o ar de vilarejo do interior com o qual estava acostumado em Little Hangleton, apesar de, pela localização, aquilo ali um dia vir a ser Great Hangleton. Por onde passavam, as pessoas levantavam as cabeças para olhá-los. Evert atraía a maioria dos olhares gentis, enquanto ele atraía os desconfiados.

"Nós ficamos aqui," o bruxo explicou, apontando para o que parecia ser uma taberna. "O dono já me permitiu usar o lugar faz algumas estações."

A taberna, por dentro, era escura e abafada. Os clientes pareciam já estar esperando a visita de Evert, já que logo se atiraram para cima deste, fazendo diversos pedidos: um queria a cura para um resfriado, outro queria que seu ombro parasse de doer, uma mulher implorava para algo que facilitasse uma gravidez, enquanto outra sussurrava algo sobre atrair um rapaz.

Era incrível ver como o bruxo guiava a situação: atrás de uma das mesas, com suas ervas e unguentos organizados sobre esta, Evert atendia cada um, tentando dar à eles o mais próximo do que eles pediam. De vez em quando um esforço manual um pouco maior era exigido, como quando um rapaz com um ombro deslocado veio pedir ajuda e ele e Tom tiveram que praticamente se pendurarem no braço do desconhecido para fazerem o osso voltar ao lugar.

"Vá descansar um pouco," o bruxo falou, depois de verem o rapaz com o braço deslocado sair sorridente da taberna. "Eu cuido disso aqui por um tempo. Pode ir conhecer o resto da vila."

Riddle assentiu, apesar de ainda achar que seria melhor ficar perto de Evert. Se não fosse o ambiente quase claustrofóbico da taberna, teria ficado, mas estava precisando de um pouco de ar fresco, precisava ficar um pouco longe de todas aquelas pessoas. Estava acostumado a viver apenas com os pais, sem muita gente por perto... Multidões sempre o deixavam desconcertado, mesmo que isso se fizesse presente apenas algum tempo depois de já estar no meio de muita gente.

Ver o que um dia seria Great Hangleton fez o homem sentir um aperto no peito, a mesma sensação que tinha enquanto estava prestes a pegar no sono e se lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido: a morte de seus pais, seu filho, Merope, a viagem no tempo... Tudo parecia tão esquisito e horrível, fazia com que seu coração voltasse a acelerar e com que sua respiração ficasse dificultada, até que ele conseguisse controlar aquelas reações.

O homem viu um senhor sentado na entrada de outro estabelecimento, rodeado de crianças que pareciam entretidas no que ele falava. Decidiu que talvez fosse bom se distrair com algo e talvez ouvir algo alheio fosse ajudar, por isso se aproximou, devagar, até estar perto o bastante para entender que o velho estava contando uma história sobre um dragão e um cavalheiro. As crianças pareciam maravilhadas e não desviaram o olhar até a história acabar.

"E é isso, agora vão! Deixem o velho em paz!" disse o senhor, acenando com as mãos e rindo.

"Mais uma história, Sr. Ecberth!" pediu uma menina, ajoelhando-se e o olhando com grandes olhos brilhantes.

"Não tenho mais histórias por hoje, Abigail, já lhes contei duas," ele falou, antes de olhar em volta e arquear as sobrancelhas ao ver Tom. "Por que não pedem àquele senhor? Ele veio com Evert, de certo sabe boas histórias."

Riddle apenas arregalou os olhos ao ver as seis crianças se virarem para olhá-lo, todas parecendo esperar por algo enquanto o velho ria baixinho enquanto se levantava.

"Desculpe por isso," disse o Sr. Ecberth, ao passar por ele. "Mas realmente não tenho mais o que falar e minha esposa vai me matar se demorar mais. Só conte qualquer coisa e elas ficaram satisfeitas."

Tom observou enquanto o senhor se afastava, antes de olhar as crianças novamente. Ótimo. Ele devia ter ficado perto de Evert, não devia ter saído de dentro da taberna…

"O senhor sabe alguma história?" perguntou a menina, Abigail, apontando para o banco de madeira encostado na parede de uma casa, onde o velho antes estava sentado.

"Algumas," o homem murmurou, indo até lá, um tanto hesitante.

Riddle olhou a porta da taberna, esperando um momento para ver se Evert não apareceria ali, mas as únicas pessoas que saíram de lá foram um casal. Suspirando baixinho, o homem sentou-se na cadeira e olhou as crianças. Quem diria que ele um dia voltaria no tempo para o século quinze e acabaria com o cargo de babá temporária.

"Havia um fazendeiro que tinha três filhos. Os dois mais velhos eram fortes e espertos, mas o mais novo, chamado Ivanushka, era meio tolo e distraído. Um dia, o fazendeiro descobriu que algo estava pisoteando o trigo que ele plantava e pediu para que os filhos ficassem vigiando a plantação para pegarem seja lá o que estivesse fazendo aquilo," Tom começou. Sabia que contos russos normalmente conseguiam ser mais loucos que as coisas normais como Branca de Neve e Cinderella, mas era sempre a primeira coisa que lhe vinha em mente. "Os dois mais velhos pegaram no sono logo no início da noite, mas Ivanushka permaneceu acordado para ver aparecer no campo um belo cavalo castanho acinzentado com uma sela de ouro e rédeas de prata."

As crianças arregalaram os olhos de um jeito que fez Tom rir baixinho.

"O cavalo disse à Ivan que, caso ele o deixasse em paz, ele iria ajudá-lo a realizar os seus sonhos. Ele disse: _'Quando precisar de mim, venha até o campo, assobie e chame por Sivka-Burka'_ ," o homem continuou, sorrindo ao ver uma ou duas crianças murmurarem o nome diferente baixinho, parecendo se acostumar com o som deste. "Então Ivanushka aceitou o acordo e o deixou ir. Um dia, não muito depois do ocorrido, o tsar-"

"O que?" perguntou um menino, torcendo o nariz.

"Tsar, é o mesmo que um rei no leste," Riddle explicou. "O tsar organizou um campeonato: ele colocou a sua filha mais jovem em uma torre e disse que o cavalheiro que conseguisse saltar até lá a cavalo e pegar o anel da mão da moça, ganharia a chance de casar-se com a princesa. Os irmãos de Ivan foram para a competição e ele, ao ficar sozinho, chamou por Sivka-Burka, que o transformou em um belo príncipe e o levou até o castelo."

"Quando chegou lá, Ivan tentou três vezes saltar alto o bastante e, na terceira tentativa, conseguiu alcançar a mão da princesa, tirando o anel dela... Mas ele fez isso tão rápido que ninguém viu o seu rosto," disse Tom. "Ele logo voltou para a sua fazenda e se transformou no pobre Ivanushka outra vez, enfaixando a própria mão para esconder o anel que pegara. Alguns dias depois, o tsar chamou todos os habitantes do seu reino para um banquete, para que o cavalheiro misterioso pudesse ser encontrado... Ivan foi com o pai e os irmãos. Ao final do banquete, sem que ninguém o reconhecesse até então, a princesa passou de mesa em mesa, servindo mel, e pediu para que Ivan tirasse a bandagem de sua mão. Quando ele o fez, ela viu o seu anel ali e declarou que fora ele o cavalheiro vencedor do desafio de seu pai-"

"E o rei deixou que ele casasse com a princesa assim?" perguntou outro menino.

"A princesa aceitou ele?" perguntou uma menina, Abigail. "Mas ele não era mais um belo príncipe!"

Tom encarou as crianças por um longo momento. Realmente, poderia ter escolhido uma história melhor... Aquela realmente era bem sem graça.

"Claro que o Tsar não iria aceitar aquilo," disse Riddle, estufando o peito e tentando não rir de si mesmo. "Ele propusera o desafio achando que o vencedor seria algum nobre com um dos cavalos mais caros do reino, não o filho de um fazendeiro... A princesa não tinha muito o que dizer a respeito de tudo, afinal, ela tinha que fazer o que o pai mandava, não? Mas, antes que o Tsar pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, as portas do salão foram abertas e ali entrou um homem todo vestido de preto, com uma capa longa e esfarrapada que fazia parecer que ele era um tipo de pássaro enorme e assustador, mesmo que ele não fosse horrível de aparência. O recém chegado atravessou o salão em silêncio, fazendo com que todos os convidados ficassem em um silêncio mortal, amedrontados, até parar na frente do Tsar e da princesa."

"Quem é esse?" murmurou Abigail.

"Aquele era Koschei Bessmertny, o maior feiticeiro de todos os reinos do leste," disse Riddle, sorrindo de lado. "Ele havia saído da sua ilha, voado toda a distância até o reino do Tsar-"

"Como é que ele voou?"

"Ele é um bruxo, Peter! Ele deve ter voado sozinho, como o bruxo de Hangleton!" disse Abigail.

"Foi uma bruxa que tirou ele daqui!"

"Ele se transformou em uma coruja e voou até o reino do Tsar," Tom completou a informação, vendo como as crianças pareciam mais satisfeitas assim. "E ele foi até ali porque estava ofendido de não ter sido convidado para o desafio... Ora, ele conseguiria alcançar o anel da princesa sem nem mesmo precisar de um cavalo! Mas o Tsar não queria saber disso, ele só queria que Koschei fosse embora e os deixassem em paz."

"Koschei ficou ainda mais irritado com a atitude do Tsar e, antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, transformou-se em uma enorme coruja negra, agarrou a princesa e a carregou janela afora, para longe, para a sua ilha," o homem continuou. "O Tsar entrou em desespero e mandou todos os homens do reino atrás do feiticeiro: quem trouxesse a sua filha de volta, poderia se casar com ela. E Ivanushka ficou esquecido ali. Depois que todos os convidados foram embora, montados em seus cavalos e armados com suas espadas e arcos, sobraram apenas Ivan e a sua família... Seus irmãos estavam muito irritados com ele, por não lhes ter falado que havia ganhado o desafio, e seu pai, ainda mais irritado por ter deixado um cavalo mágico destruir a sua plantação. Os irmãos dele foram atrás da princesa, mas Ivan ficou em casa outra vez, apenas para escapar durante a noite, chamando Sivka-Burka novamente e pedindo para que ele o levasse até a ilha de Koschei."

"Meu pai teria me matado se eu deixasse um cavalo destruir a plantação dele..." murmurou Peter.

"É... Bom, os dois atravessaram florestas e montanhas até chegarem nas margens de um lago enorme, o maior lago do mundo! Sivka-Burka então disse que a ilha de Koschei ficava em algum lugar no centro daquele lago e, montado no cavalo, Ivanushka adentrou a água gelada. Ele prendeu a respiração por um momento, enquanto ele e Sivka-Burka estavam submersos, mas antes que precisasse respirar de novo, eles voltaram a superfície e estavam em terra firme novamente," Tom continuou. "O lugar parecia uma vila como qualquer outra, mas as pessoas eram meio estranhas... Havia belas mulheres que pareciam ser feitas de neve ou flores, que faziam as coisas levitarem ou transformavam ratos em pássaros; havia homens feitos de pedras e musgo, pássaros com cabeça de mulheres, homenzinhos pequeninos com barbas brancas que arrumavam toda a cidade, pássaros com penas feitas de chamas, cavalos que traziam a noite e o dia... Não foi muito difícil para Ivanushka encontrar a casa de Koschei, pois ali ele não era só um feiticeiro, mas sim o próprio Tsar. E o Tsar morava em um belo palácio de paredes brancas e cúpulas da cor do céu: durante o dia, elas eram claras e com manchas brancas como as nuvens; no entardecer, ficavam alaranjadas e então arroxeadas, e a noite ficavam escuras, salpicadas de estrelas."

"Ivanushka correu até o palácio e assustou-se ao encontrar, no salão, vários outros rapazes: todos muito jovens, como ele, e todos dizendo que estavam ali para levar a princesa embora," Riddle continuou, tentando não rir da bagunça que criava com a história. "Como ele chegou ao palácio durante o dia, quem estava recepcionando todos os rapazes era uma moça de cabelos loiros e vestido branco, chamavam ela de Pscipolnitsa, a Dama do Dia, e todos os rapazes lhes diziam a mesma coisa: eles se chamavam Ivan e estavam ali para resgatar a princesa. Havia um Ivan moreno e alto que dizia ser um guerreiro, havia um Ivan ruivo que dizia ter vindo montado em um enorme lobo cinza, havia um Ivan loiro com as roupas chamuscadas que havia se agarrado nas patas de um pássaro de fogo... Havia até um Ivan que estava encharcado e que havia nadado até a ilha por conta própria. E Ivanushka, ouvindo todos os feitos dos outros - o rapaz guerreiro era um comandante, o rapaz do lobo era um príncipe que já havia encarado diversos desafios antes, o rapaz do pássaro era o mais corajoso de sua vila, o nadador era o mais teimoso -, ficou com vergonha de se fazer presente, mas acabou apenas erguendo a mão e mostrando o anel da princesa que ainda carregava no dedo."

"A mulher o olhou de uma forma cansada - já estava irritada por ter que ouvir tantos Ivans com suas histórias loucas -, mas mesmo assim o chamou e o levou palácio adentro, apesar dos protestos dos outros rapazes," disse Tom. "Ela o levou até outro salão que quase parecia ser feito de gelo e prata: muito maior e mais belo que a sala do trono do seu Tsar... Do outro lado do salão, sentado em um trono, estava Koschei Bessmertny, ainda trajado em roupas escuras, mas parecendo mais jovem e menos irritado. Na verdade, ele parecia um verdadeiro rei ali. Ao lado dele, estava a princesa, com um belo vestido branco e uma coroa de gelo e brilhantes, e ela... Parecia incrivelmente confortável?"

"Como assim?" questionou Peter.

"Ela não parecia assustada. Na verdade, ela estava se portando como uma rainha ali... Nas mãos dela, havia um ovo negro incrustado com pequenos brilhantes, o qual ela acariciava com calma enquanto sorria para o recém chegado, que se apressou para perto deles, sacudindo o anel no ar," disse Riddle. "A princesa simplesmente pediu para que ele parasse, pois não importava se ele havia chegado até ali pela terra, pelo ar ou pela água, ela não iria voltar para casa e muito menos se casar com ele. Estava bem ali, Koschei não era tão ruim - na verdade, ele era bem quieto e gostava de simplesmente ficar sentado perto dela, ouvindo as histórias que ela contava - e ali ela podia ser uma rainha que realmente fazia coisas... Ivanushka ficou boquiaberto, sem entender o que estava acontecendo-"

"Mas ele é um bruxo! Koschei é um bruxo!" protestou uma das crianças.

"Sim, mas a princesa tinha total controle sobre ele," o homem explicou, gesticulando com as mãos. "O ovo que ela estava segurando? Koschei certa vez arrancou a própria morte e a escondeu dentro de uma agulha, que ficava dentro de um ovo, que ficava dentro de um ganso, que ficava dentro de uma lebre, que ficava dentro de um baú de vidro enterrado debaixo de um velho carvalho na ilha onde ele morava... Quem conseguisse colocar as mãos na morte de Koschei, tinha total controle sobre ele. E a princesa conseguiu aquilo. Enquanto os Ivans atravessavam o mundo para encontrar a ilha, ela vasculhou o local atrás do ovo, passou por desafios até o encontrar e agora ela tinha total controle sobre o feiticeiro Koschei."

"Então ela poderia matar ele?"

"Se ela quisesse, sim, mas acho que ela acabou gostando de Koschei... Afinal, ele não era tão ruim, apesar de todo o drama. Mas Ivanushka ficou inconformado, é claro," disse Tom. "Para tentar consolá-lo, a princesa pediu que lhe fosse dado alguma recompensa por este lhe devolver o seu anel: ele ganhou uma espada e um bom banquete de janta - o qual dividiu com todos os outros Ivans. E Koschei pediu para que dessem alguma coisa para o pobre Ivan que havia nadado até a ilha, algumas roupas novas e um saco de ouro. Ivanushka e os outros Ivans tiveram que voltar para suas respectivas casas, com uma boa história para contar, enquanto a princesa e o Tsar Koschei ficaram reinando em Buyan."

O homem permaneceu em silêncio enquanto as crianças o olhavam, também sem falar nada. Até que um dos meninos começou a questionar sobre o grande lobo cinza que um dos Ivans usara para chegar até Buyan, enquanto uma menina perguntava baixinho sobre a Dama do Dia. Tom apenas riu, tentando respondê-los e se surpreendendo com o entusiasmo com o qual a sua mistura de histórias foi recebida.

O dia acabou quando Evert finalmente saiu da taberna, parecendo cansado enquanto procurava por Riddle e o encontrava ainda junto com o grupo de crianças. Nenhuma nova história havia sido contada em todo aquele meio tempo, tudo o que o homem fez foi ficar respondendo as perguntas incessantes dos pequenos, que ficaram desapontados quando perceberam que ele teria que ir embora.

"Passou a tarde ali?" o bruxo perguntou, enquanto voltavam para a cabana no meio do bosque.

"Desculpe," Riddle murmurou. Realmente, havia se perdido no tempo e acabara por deixar o outro sozinho.

"Não se preocupe, Tom," o homem falou. "Pelo menos conheceu a vila e viu como o negócio funciona. Posso saber o que falou para aqueles pestinhas para eles ficarem tão alvoroçados?"

"Só uma história," disse Tom, encolhendo os ombros.

"Fique esperto e já vá pensando em outra história para contar da próxima vez," Evert falou, rindo. "Eles não vão lhe deixar mais em paz."

* * *

Realmente, as demais idas até Hangleton sempre contaram com mais histórias: o grupo de crianças aumentou, assim como a exigência delas. Agora, sempre que chegava ao vilarejo, acompanhava Evert no atendimento dos moradores e, depois de um tempo, ia para a praça, onde os pequenos pareciam já o estar esperando. Contava para eles histórias que já conhecia fazia tempo - as velhas Branca de Neve, Bela Adormecida, Princesa e o Sapo -, histórias que ficara conhecendo por causa do amor de seus pais pela Rússia ou histórias que ele acabava criando através de misturas de outros contos. De vez em quando, arriscava cantar algo para eles, afinal, músicas também eram histórias... Era estranho usar música e não ter um piano por perto, mas acabava conseguindo, mesmo que as coisas ficassem meio bagunçadas.

Já havia se passado mais de três meses desde que chegara ali e acompanhar Evert, ocupar-se em contar histórias para as crianças e sair para colher ervas eram as coisas que Tom mais fazia ali por um motivo muito simples: manter-se ocupado o distraía, fazia com que ele se esquecesse de Little Hangleton, de seus pais, de seu filho, do futuro... Quando estava contando sobre Koschei, o Imortal, para as pessoas da vila, ele não era mais Tom Riddle, o homem louco que perdera os pais fazia pouco tempo, mas Beedle, o ajudante do curandeiro que conseguia entreter os outros com histórias. Era ótimo poder esquecer de tudo aquilo durante o dia, apesar de as noites ainda serem repletas de pesadelos, que nem sempre eram espantados pelas xícaras de chá de raiz de valeriana e camomila.

Foi quando estava cravando runas um tanto tortas em pedacinhos de madeira, no final de uma tarde de Outubro, que uma moça apareceu na frente da cabana de Evert. Ela parecia preocupada demais e sem fôlego por conta da corrida enquanto tentava explicar a situação: seus pais e seus irmãos estavam doentes e ela precisava que alguém fosse vê-los. Eles moravam longe da vila e por isso era difícil que alguém conseguisse ir até a taberna quando Evert estava lá... Mas agora o bruxo não estava ali e Tom também não conseguia deixar que a menina voltasse para casa de mãos abanando.

"Não sei se posso fazer algo, mas posso olhá-los para passar as informações para Evert," disse Riddle, sorrindo ao ver o alívio no rosto da moça.

"Muito obrigada, senhor," a garota agradeceu.

"Só espere um minuto, vou pegar algumas coisas."

Depois de deixar um pedaço de pergaminho explicando aonde fora aos cuidados do caldeirão saltitante e pegar a bolsa de couro na qual estava estocando as coisas que considerava útil de levar quando acompanhava Evert, Tom seguiu a moça enquanto ela lhe explicava o que havia acontecido com a família.

"Edward foi o primeiro a ficar doente," disse a garota, Mary, enquanto eles chegavam a casa que, realmente, ficava mais distante da vila do que ele esperava. "Pouco depois de voltar de Londres."

O homem acompanhou a moça casa adentro. O local estava quase todo fechado e tudo o que Tom pôde pensar foi em como Ellen, sua amiga enfermeira, entraria em desespero de ver todas aquelas janelas fechadas em um lugar onde havia gente doente. Mary o levou para um dos quartos e, para a sua surpresa, lá dentro não estava apenas uma ou duas pessoas, mas cinco: os pais da garota na cama de casal e mais três rapazes em camas improvisadas no chão.

"Fica mais fácil de cuidar de todos no mesmo lugar," ela explicou, entrando no quarto e o iluminando com a vela que trazia consigo.

"Quem ficou doente primeiro?" perguntou Riddle.

"Edward," ela falou, apontando para o rapaz mais velho que estava todo encolhido no chão, coberto até quase a cabeça.

"Edward?" ele chamou, aproximando-se e se ajoelhando ao lado do outro enquanto apoiava uma mão no ombro dele para virá-lo, o que não foi difícil de fazer. "Como está se sentindo?"

O garoto, que não devia ter mais de vinte anos, gemeu em resposta e Tom assustou-se ao ver o rosto deste coberto de pequenas elevações circulares. Franzindo o cenho, o homem afastou a coberta e ergueu a camisa do rapaz, vendo mais bolinhas no abdômen e peito deste.

"Não estava assim antes," disse Mary. "Ele começou com umas manchinhas vermelhas... E antes disso, era só a febre, a tosse e dores no corpo."

Riddle começou a sentir o coração acelerar e a respiração querer ficar dificultada. Naquele momento, lembrou-se que não passava de alguém que nunca concluíra uma faculdade e o que estudara formalmente fora apenas sobre Arquitetura... O que sabia de Medicina era o que Ellen lhe ensinava e a anatomia. Não podia fazer nada por aquelas pessoas, principalmente se fosse o que achava que era.

Respirando fundo diversas vezes, o homem foi olhar as outras pessoas: os pais e os outros dois irmãos mais novos tinham manchas avermelhadas pelos corpos, algumas já formando pequenas pápula ou pústulas. As lesões apareciam em todo o corpo, até mesmo nas palmas das mãos e dos pés.

"Eu... Tenho que falar com Evert para ver o que ele pode fazer," disse Tom, quando finalmente saiu do quarto. "Mas até lá, por favor, abra as janelas, deixe o ar circular. E não fique muito tempo perto deles, não fique... Tão perto," ele pediu. "A única coisa que sei que pode ajudar eles agora é baixar a febre para melhorar o mal estar. Talvez... Talvez infusão de flor de sabugueiro," o homem murmurou, abrindo a bolsa e procurando por um potinho cheio de pequenas florzinhas brancas, antes de entregá-lo à garota. "Pode ficar."

"Obrigada, senhor," ela falou, segurando o potinho com força, como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. "Muito obrigada."

"Se você começar a ficar mal também... Tome a infusão, mas tente não ficar tão perto deles. E mantenha as janelas abertas!"

* * *

"Você entrou na casa deles!? Você entrou em um quarto cheio de gente com varíola?!"

Certo, não esperava uma reação tão forte de Evert depois de contar o que havia acontecido naquela tarde. O homem simplesmente ficara apavorado assim que ele terminou de lhe falar sobre a família adoecida e, certo, fazia sentido, afinal aquilo era contagioso.

"Entrei, mas... Não se preocupe, é sério!" Riddle falou, sorrindo de leve. "Eu não vou pegar."

"Você ficou pelo menos uma hora lá dentro, um lugar abafado e cheio de gente tossindo e tocando nas lesões... Tom, se você ficar doente, não tenho o que fazer!" ele explicou.

"Se acalme," ele pediu, erguendo as mãos como se esperasse que aquilo fosse acalmá-lo, antes de tirar o casaco e desfazer o laço que fechava a camisa para poder puxá-la até expor parte do antebraço esquerdo, deixando a mostra uma cicatriz arredondada. "No... _Da onde eu venho,_ os médicos... Curandeiros... Criaram um tipo de tratamento que evita que a doença sequer apareça. Eles colocam o que causa a doença no nosso sangue, assim o corpo pode reconhecer mais rápido e evitar que a doença se instale. Nós chamamos de vacina. Essa cicatriz é da vacina contra a varíola, ou seja, eu não posso pegar, meu corpo já consegue reconhecer o causador da varíola antes mesmo que a doença aconteça."

O bruxo observou a marca por um momento, antes de se aproximar e tocar a cicatriz com calma.

"Você entrou em uma casa cheia de gente com varíola, saiu de lá bem e vai continuar bem... E tem uma marca diferente no braço," Evert murmurou, antes de fazer uma careta. "Se aquelas pessoas morrerem e falarem para alguém que você esteve lá, você estará mais encrencado do que eu achei, homem."

"Como é?" Certo, agora não estava entendendo nada mesmo.

"Quem é que consegue andar por entre os doentes e não pegar a doença? Quem é que é marcado por ser diferente?" o homem perguntou. "Bruxos! Feiticeiros! Essa marca no seu braço? A marca do demônio! Se descobrirem que você foi até lá... _Se alguém morrer por lá!"_

O resto da noite foi agitado. Evert estava realmente preocupado, andando para lá e para cá, com o caldeirão pulando no seu encalço, enquanto Tom apenas voltou para o seu canto na cama, encolhido e se odiando por ter tido a brilhante idéia de ir até aquela casa sozinho. Devia ter ficado ali, devia ter esperado, devia saber que não era nada da sua conta ir até lá... Agora havia colocado a si mesmo e ao bruxo em perigo.

"Me desculpe," murmurou Tom, enquanto observava o homem comer um ensopado em silêncio, mais tarde naquela noite. Ele mesmo não havia conseguido colocar no estômago mais do que três colheradas.

Evert ergueu o olhar do prato, observando-o por um momento antes de suspirar fraco.

"Quem sabe eles melhorem," o bruxo falou. "Quem sabe nem relacionem o que aconteceu à você..."

"Não há nada que possa fazer por eles?" perguntou Riddle. "Quero dizer, magia..."

"Magia não é milagre," ele explicou. "Posso cuidar dos sintomas, como você já deve ter feito, mas não posso curá-los. Não sei como a nossa magia funciona para evitar que fiquemos doentes com essas coisas."

"Entendo," Tom murmurou, olhando rapidamente para o caldeirão, que estava muito quieto. "Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Onde o achou?" o trouxa perguntou, apontando para o caldeirão.

"Ah, era do meu pai," Evert explicou. "Ele era um curandeiro também. Quando eu era pequeno, ele me dizia que era o caldeirão quem preparava as poções para ele. Depois entendi que na verdade o encanto dele é só pela praticidade de se ter o recipiente das poções perto de você o tempo todo." O bruxo riu baixo, sacudindo a cabeça. "Antes de morrer, no entanto, meu pai enfeitiçou-o para que ele me azucrinasse caso eu me recusasse a cuidar dos outros."

"Como assim?"

"Veja bem, eu não era tão... Amigável com trouxas antes," ele falou, encolhendo os ombros. "Já havia visto bruxos serem queimados ou enforcados por causa da magia e não entendia por que devia tratar das pessoas que nos caçavam. Meu pai sabia disso, então ele me deixou um caldeirão que não pararia de me seguir pulando feito um louco até que eu aprendesse a cuidar dos outros."

Tom apenas encarou o outro, franzindo o cenho. Bruxos eram estranhos, realmente.

"Estava pensando," disse Riddle. "Talvez fosse melhor eu... Ir?"

"Ir aonde?"

"Embora," ele falou. "O episódio de hoje pode lhe trazer muitos problemas e eu não quero repetir isso. Você me ajudou muito, me ensinou muita coisa, e não quero colocá-lo em perigo. E como você já disse, eu não posso passar o resto da vida aqui."

Evert largou a colher sobre a mesa e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes de se levantar e ir se sentar ao lado do outro homem na cama. O bruxo ergueu uma mão, tocando a têmpora de Tom por alguns segundos, fazendo com que esse sentisse como se houvesse algo cutucando sua cabeça por dentro, antes de rir fraco e se afastar.

"Sua mente continua forte, isso é bom... Quando chegou aqui, tentei olhar os seus pensamentos e memórias, para entender o que havia acontecido, mas não tinha jeito de entrar na sua mente," ele explicou. "Isso é bom. Uma mente forte é boa entre os bruxos, ainda mais se quer esconder alguma coisa. Olhe, eu deixo você partir se me prometer uma coisa."

"Diga."

O bruxo esticou uma mão para segurar o pulso de Riddle, gerando a reação automática do homem se retesar todo, tentando se conter para não puxar o punho dos dedos do outro. Evert arqueou uma sobrancelha, antes de virar a mão do trouxa para cima, deixando a mostra uma cicatriz reta e longa no pulso dele.

"Você não vai repetir isso," ele falou, soltando Tom. "Não sou cego, já percebi como você fica... Distante quando não está fazendo nada, já ouvi você acordando de pesadelos. Quanto mais conhecimento alguém tem sobre cura, mais conhecimento tem sobre a morte também. Me prometa que não vai usar isso para se machucar de novo."

O homem o encarou, sentindo um aperto surgir em seu peito. Queria ter a capacidade de fazer aquela promessa sem culpa alguma, queria ter força para conseguir cumprir aquilo.

"Não posso lhe prometer isso, desculpe," ele murmurou. "Posso... Posso apenas lhe prometer _tentar_ ao máximo não fazer isso."

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **1) Ivan e Sivka-Burka:** realmente tem uma história sobre um Ivan que encontra um cavalo mágico chamad Sivka-Burka e consegue casar com uma princesa porque consegue pular e pegar o anel dela, mas, assim como o Tom, enquanto eu lia essa história e passava ela pro word/traduzia, fui ficando "mano, que coisa mais sem graça..." e dai deixei o Tom viajar na imaginação e misturar vários contos que nós conhecemos em uma coisa louca só;

 **2) "O bruxo de Hangleton** ": referência a outro personagem meu da fic "A águia e a raposa", que se passa na época dos fundadores de Hogwarts (que...eu acho que ainda não postei aqui, só no Nyah);

 **3) Varíola** : é uma doença infectocontagiosa causada pelo vírus da Vaccinia e que, na história da humanidade, já matou muita gente (e já foi usada inclusive como arma química contra certas populações, como os nativos americanos que recebiam cobertores de doentes de varíola e se ferravam porque não tinham nenhuma imunidade). A varíola foi erradicada em 1979 graças à vacinação em massa realizada pela Organização Mundial da Saúde (OMS)... O quadro clínico da varíola começa como um resfriado e evolui para dores pelo corpo e, então, manchas que depois viram pústulas pelo corpo e que acometem também as mucosas. A transmissão ocorre pelas vias aéreas, ao inalar o vírus. Tirando a vacina (que quando dada em até 3 dias depois da exposição ao vírus, ainda alivia o quadro), não existe tratamento... A única coisa que se pode fazer é aliviar os sintomas até que a doença passe por conta própria. Nem sempre a varíola é fatal, mas o problema é que nessa época da fic, acontecia exatamente o que o Tom viu: muita gente doente amontoada dentro de um lugar fechado. Na verdade, isso continuou por muito tempo e muitas doenças que a gente encontra hoje em dia, continuam existindo por essa mesma razão (ex. tuberculose em presídios). Em 1853, o Reino Unido iniciou a vacinação compulsória contra a varíola e é por isso que o Tom é vacinado. Hoje em dia, se você nasceu antes de 1979, você provavelmente tem a marquinha da vacina... Se foi depois, a marca que você tem é da vacina da BCG (contra tuberculose).

 **4) Marcas de bruxas** : em várias caças às bruxas, existia essa procura por marcas de bruxas. Como a maioria da caça às bruxas se deu na idade moderna, grande parte das informações vêm dai, mas cheguei a ver sobre caçadores de bruxas da idade média que despiam e depilavam o/a acusado/a pra ver se achava alguma coisa. Se você é um viajante no tempo desavisado, uma marquinha de vacina pode ser vista como uma marca de bruxa (como Outlander me ensinou -q), ainda mais depois de andar por entre doentes e não ficar mal como eles.


	4. a visita do imperador

(N/A: agora sim, o capítulo certo)

.

 **a visita do imperador  
**

.

.

Fazia um ano desde que Tom deixara Hangleton e, com a ajuda de Evert, se estabelecera mais ao norte, não muito longe de uma vila costeira chamada Robin Hood's Baye. O bruxo havia lhe auxiliado na construção de uma casa, uma pequena cabana de pedra no topo de um rochedo ao lado do mar, o lugar perfeito aos olhos de Riddle: dali ele podia ouvir o barulho das ondas, ficava perto da praia e não precisava mais do que uma caminhada para chegar até a vila mais próxima para conseguir comida e afins.

Durante esse primeiro ano, o principal trabalho de Tom foi tentar se tornar conhecido, fosse empregando os conhecimentos de cura que Evert havia lhe ensinado ou apenas contando histórias e cantando pelos cantos do vilarejo. No final, descobriu que as histórias e a música acabavam ajudando no trabalho das ervas: não fora apenas uma vez que vira alguém ficar muito melhor depois de ouvir um bom conto ou uma boa música. Isso sempre o fazia se lembrar de como sua mãe lhe contava histórias quando ele estava doente e como aquilo ajudava.

Tom considerou o primeiro mês depois da partida de Evert como um dos piores desde que viajara no tempo. Ele estava sozinho pela primeira vez na vida, sem os pais ou empregados ou amigos, e aquilo era agonizante. Não era incomum acordar no meio da noite com pesadelos ou passar dias jogado na cama sem conseguir fazer nada. O que o fazia sentir-se melhor era, no final, sempre o mar... Sua mãe sempre dizia que o mar fazia bem à alma, que ele entendia os sofrimentos e ajudava os outros a superá-los. O mar, depois daquele primeiro mês, se tornou o seu melhor amigo: ele estava sempre ali, fosse com o barulho das ondas, com a maresia ou com a cor acinzentada da água.

E ele sempre lhe trazia os melhores presentes: conchas, pedrinhas e pedaços de madeira os quais usava para diversas coisas, fosse para algum amuleto ou apenas para encher uma jarra de vidro. E ele sempre o ouvia quando Tom precisava conversar.

Agora, volte meia ia até a vila, como Evert fazia, para ver se alguém precisava de sua ajuda e também para contar e ouvir histórias. Era engraçado pensar que agora as pessoas paravam para ouvi-lo sem considerar que tudo o que saía da sua boca era loucura - apesar de desconfiar que boa parte dos moradores daquele lugar o achavam meio estranho.

"Pode contar sobre a Rainha Maria Morevna de novo?"

"Já não contei essa na semana passada?" perguntou Riddle, arqueando uma sobrancelha e rindo ao ver uma menina de cabelos negros o seguindo enquanto ele caminhava até a taverna do vilarejo.

"Sim, mas queria ouvir de novo."

"Na verdade, eu já contei essa na semana passada e também umas três semanas atrás... Você já deve sabê-la de cor, Beatrice."

"Mas o senhor conta melhor!" ela falou, torcendo o nariz. "O senhor sabe como são os lugares."

"E eu já falei para vocês como eles são."

"Mas é melhor ouvindo o senhor falando deles," a menina continuou insistindo. "Os meninos insistiram para ouvir do João e o Pé de Feijão, mas a da Rainha Morevna é melhor! João só deu sorte de escapar do gigante, a Rainha Morevna era inteligente mesmo."

Tom parou por um momento, observando o olhar determinado da garota, antes de rir baixo, sacudindo a cabeça, e se abaixar para ficar da altura dela.

"O que me diz de um acordo?" ele pediu, vendo-a arquear as sobrancelhas. "Eu conto a história dela na semana que vem e lhe trago um desenho do palácio de Koschei."

Beatrice o olhou por um longo momento, com os olhos estreitos, antes de concordar com a cabeça.

"Mas promete que vai contar!" ela pediu.

"Prometo," disse Tom, rindo, antes de apontar para um grupo de crianças que estavam a alguns metros deles. "Você devia ir, seus amigos a esperam."

A menina logo saiu correndo para se juntar aos outros, deixando Riddle com passagem livre para ir até a taberna.

O homem chegara a conclusão de que, se não fosse pelas histórias que ouvia em tabernas, estes estabelecimentos seriam terríveis. Todas tinham um aspecto que beirava a claustrofobia e todo o barulho, calor e iluminação baixa fazia com que Tom se sentisse como se estivesse no meio de um ataque de pânico. Mas era lá que ouvia as melhores histórias, era lá que os viajantes paravam para comer e conversar com os locais.

Não era preciso muito para saber quando havia algum viajante interessante dentro da taverna, era só ver onde as pessoas se aglomeravam. Naquele dia, isso acontecia em um canto distante do balcão, onde uma rodinha de homens escondia o recém chegado que cantava uma canção para animar o início da noite. O que fez o coração de Riddle acelerar daquela vez, no entanto, não fora a perspectiva de ouvir mais sobre o mundo pela boca de outra pessoa, mas a língua na qual o viajante cantava.

Encolhendo-se para conseguir passar por entre os aldeões, Tom sentia quase como se aquelas palavras o atraíssem com magia: rudes de início, mas logo se tornando suaves; palavras fortes, com as beiradas mal lapidadas, mas que carregavam mais sentimentos que a frase mais delicada do inglês. Ele reconheceria o russo em qualquer lugar, mesmo com eventuais diferenças quando comparado com o russo que ele havia aprendido em casa e na escola.

Quando conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para ver o cantor, não conseguiu não sorrir de forma boba. Era um homem jovem com cabelos e olhos negros, assim como as vestes que usava (as vestes que vira apenas em fotos do baile a fantasia de 1903). Ele parecia ter saído de um dos contos com os quais estava tão acostumado e, para aumentar a sua surpresa e encantamento, assim que ele terminou a música que cantava, iniciou outra que era tão familiar aos ouvidos de Riddle que fora impossível não acompanhá-lo baixinho.

O viajante pareceu escutar que havia mais alguém cantando com ele e logo ergueu o olhar para o grupo que o observava. Ele sorriu de lado ao encontrar Tom ali no meio, mas continuou a canção até esta terminar.

"É a primeira pessoa que encontro que reconhece uma de minhas músicas, senhor," o homem falou com um sotaque pesado, acenando para Riddle se aproximar e fazendo com que este sentisse o rosto esquentar ao perceber que se tornara alvo dos olhares dos outros. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Beedle," ele falou, andando até onde o outro estava sentado.

"Posso ser curioso e perguntar da onde conhece tal canção, Beedle?" o viajante perguntou, erguendo a caneca de cerveja para ele. "Aceita um pouco?"

"Meus pais costumavam cantá-la," Tom explicou. "Não, obrigado. Sua música me fez lembrar o quanto eu sinto falta de vodka."

"A pior parte da minha viagem é não ter uma boa vodka em mãos," o homem falou. "Aliás, Koschei Bessmertny, às suas ordens."

A expressão que tomou conta do rosto de Riddle devia ser muito engraçada, a julgar pelo jeito que o outro o encarou e, depois, riu. Mas não podia fazer nada se aquele homem acabara de se apresentar como um dos personagens das histórias que lera quando criança e que agora contava para os outros.

"Conhece o meu nome, hm?" ele perguntou. "O que mais conhece sobre mim?"

"Algumas coisas," disse Riddle.

"Que tal me contar essas coisas enquanto caminhamos por ai? Ouvi dizer que a praia aqui é incrível," disse Koschei, levantando-se e indo até o balcão para deixar sobre este algumas moedas prateadas. Os outros homens que antes de agrupavam em volta dele para ouvi-lo cantar, agora reclamavam baixinho de serem privados de seu entretenimento. "Vamos lá, _moi druk."_

Tom apenas o seguiu. Como poderia não seguir? Koschei Bessmertny realmente parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas russo, com as vestes negras cobertas de bordados prateados formando desenhos de pássaros de fogo e cavalos magníficos. Além disso, ele parecia fazer todos os outros se encolherem tanto por respeito quanto por receio. Era incrível, era como ver suas histórias tomarem vida logo na sua frente.

"Trouxa?" o homem perguntou, assim que desceram até a praia, fazendo com que Tom se surpreendesse de novo.

"Aborto," ele mentiu. Era sempre complicado não se denunciar nessas horas, mas, com o tempo, acabou pegando o jeito de sempre entregar a resposta falsa automaticamente.

"Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, _moi druk_... E, por favor, não tome isso como uma ameaça! Mas eu já vivi muitos e muitos anos," ele explicou, parando de andar por um momento para observar o mar. Naquela noite, as nuvens haviam decidido dar uma trégua e a lua cheia grande e amarelada criava um bonito reflexo nas ondas. "Já fui enganado por muita gente, tantas e tantas vezes que consigo sentir o gosto da mentira quando ouço uma... Então, Beedle, vamos começar do início: qual o seu nome?"

"O senhor já sabe," ele falou. "Beedle."

"Nomes são coisas poderosas, sabia? Entendo a razão para você não querer revelar o seu tão facilmente, mas Beedle... Beedle não combina, não é um nome que se molda à você," o homem falou, voltando a olhar o outro.

"E que nome o senhor acha que... Se molda à mim?"

"Thomas," Koschei falou automaticamente, fazendo com que o outro arregalasse os olhos. "Sim, já conheci muitos Thomas, Tomáz, Fomá e todas as suas variantes. Você é sempre um deles."

"Como assim sou sempre um deles?" perguntou Tom, franzindo o cenho. "Você é um bruxo?"

"Eu já disse: vivi muitos e muitos anos," o homem falou. "E sim, sou isso mesmo. E você não é um aborto e nem um bruxo, mas irei manter isso em segredo. Só quero uma ajudinha: sabe onde posso encontrar outros como eu? Ouvi dizer que havia uma vila deles por perto, mas encontrei apenas essa aqui."

"Fica mais ou menos sete milhas ao sul. De vez em quando eu vou até lá ou alguém de lá vem até mim," disse Riddle. "E aqui você consegue encontrar pelo menos duas famílias mágicas."

"E você."

"Como o senhor mesmo disse, eu não sou um de vocês," o homem falou, encolhendo os ombros. "O que veio fazer por aqui? Está bem longe da Rússia."

"Estou a procura de uma amiga. Se você a ver, diga-lhe que Koschei a está procurando para sentar e conversar um pouco," o bruxo falou, sorrindo de leve enquanto voltava a caminhar.

"Nem mesmo sei quem é que o senhor procura."

"Acredite em mim, Tom, se você a ver, irá saber de quem se trata," ele riu. "Ouvi algumas pessoas falando sobre você quando cheguei aqui. Dizem que conta belas histórias... Até mesmo histórias sobre um feiticeiro do leste que escondeu a própria morte em um ovo."

Riddle arregalou os olhos e parou de andar por um momento. É, talvez não tivesse sido algo tão bom conhecer o próprio Koschei, o Imortal, depois de contar as histórias dele tantas vezes.

"Meus pais as contavam-"

"Ora, largue de ficar assim preocupado!" Koschei riu, esticando uma mão para agarrar o ombro do outro e o puxar para voltarem a andar. "O ovo já foi a razão para eu viver muito, mas há tempos que só ele não poderia me segurar por aqui... Sabe, há muitas formas de se tornar imortal e uma delas é através das histórias. E, como você já sabe, a magia é uma coisa engraçada que faz coisas loucas..."

"Quanto mais histórias contam sobre você, mais você vive," murmurou Riddle. Aquilo fazia tanto sentido que parecia ridículo... Tanto no mundo mágico quanto no trouxa, as histórias mantinham as pessoas vivas. Não era de se surpreender que algo tão simples e eficaz pudesse fazer a magia criar algo como uma imortalidade real.

"Incrível, não?" o bruxo perguntou. "Imagine a minha surpresa ao chegar em um vilarejo minúsculo na costa da Inglaterra e descobrir que as crianças brincavam fingindo ser eu enquanto contavam sobre a vez em que a minha Masha roubou a minha morte! Eu tive que rir, mas confesso que fiquei... Lisonjeado."

"A morte escondida é verdade, então?" perguntou Tom, quase sem perceber que a pergunta havia pulado de seus lábios.

"Claro. Como disse, a magia é capaz de muitas coisas... Algumas muito belas enquanto outras são terríveis," Koschei explicou, abaixando-se para pegar duas metades de uma concha que ainda estavam grudadas uma na outra, apesar de já aberta. "A magia nos permite tirar um pedaço de nós mesmos e esconder em outro lugar. Apenas os mais desesperados fazem isso, não é algo bonito, é algo que dói e nos assombra pelo resto de nossas vidas... No início dos tempos, eu estava desesperado," ele confessou, enquanto fechava as duas metades da concha. "Me arrependi depois, quando a minha morte foi encontrada pela primeira vez, mas, naquela época, a minha história já era muito conhecida e a magia já estava feita: apesar da quebra do ovo não me matar mais, parte de mim continuava lá, arrependido ou não, e essa era a parte que os outros podiam controlar."

"E... Você foi o único a fazer isso? Esconder a própria morte?"

"Claro que não," o bruxo falou. "Muitos outros fizeram a mesma coisa, mas a maioria foi corrompida pela magia negra. Acredito que foi Masha quem me salvou disso... Sabe quando dizem que o amor é a magia mais poderosa que existe? Infelizmente, é verdade. Ou felizmente. E foi isso que me fez sentir remorso ao mesmo tempo que foi o amor que me fez viver para sempre de outra forma."

"Koschei, o Imortal, sempre procurando por uma princesa que o amasse," murmurou Riddle.

"Koschei, o Imortal, encontrou uma rainha que o amava," o homem sorriu largamente. "Mas ela não era como as outras princesas. Ela era teimosa e forte, ela foi atrás da minha morte, ela encontrou um Ivan... Deuses, como eu odeio os Ivans! Ela me traiu e me amou, ela fez com que os outros contassem a nossa história e, assim, nos tornou imortais, cada um a sua maneira."

Tom apenas o encarou enquanto continuavam a caminhada pela areia. Agora conseguia perceber que o rosto do homem parecia mudar dependendo de como a luz da lua caía sobre ele: de vez em quando parecia mais jovem e, um segundo depois, bem mais velho.

"Se não fosse pelo amor dela, o que teria acontecido com você por ter retirado a sua morte?" perguntou Riddle.

"Arrancar uma parte de si nunca é bom, você sempre arranca mais do que o necessário. Algumas pessoas enlouquecem, outras perdem a capacidade de raciocínio, mas quase todas perdem a capacidade de amar," ele explicou. "Às vezes é por isso mesmo que fazem isso: querem parar de sentir e, para isso, arrancam fora o coração."

"Pensei que fosse a morte-"

"A morte vai embora junto."

"E tem como conseguir juntar tudo de novo? Quero dizer, você disse que conseguiu..."

"Como já disse: remorso," Koschei falou.

"E o que acontece com essas partes que são tiradas foras?" Tom perguntou. "Nas histórias, a sua morte está no ovo..."

"Elas ficam guardadas em objetos e, assim, não podem ser machucadas. Mas são como se fossem outros seres: uma vez que você coloca parte de uma vida dentro de um ovo, aquele ovo terá vida própria também... Ele é parte seu e parte outra coisa completamente diferente," o bruxo explicou. "Esse é o perigo. Você nunca sabe o que essa nova vida vai fazer."

Riddle não fazia a menor idéia de aonde estavam indo, apenas continuou caminhando, alternando entre olhar o mar e o homem ao seu lado. Se perguntava quantos reis Koschei já vira cair, quantas pessoas já haviam passado pela sua ilha de Buyan, quantos bruxos e trouxas ele já havia conhecido, quantas princesas ele já havia tomado como esposa, quantas rainhas o haviam traído... Quantas vezes a sua história se repetiu para torná-lo imortal, para ele conhecer exatamente o que iria acontecer e aceitar isso de braços abertos.

"Acho engraçado como as pessoas gostam de fingir ser outras," disse o bruxo, finalmente quebrando o silêncio entre eles. "Você, um trouxa se passando por um bruxo que finge ser trouxa, usando um nome falso e tudo mais, mesmo sabendo que nunca será esse personagem: na história do mundo, você é o trouxa chamado Thomas que se envolveu demais com magia sem nem perceber. Esse é o seu papel e é uma pena que, dessa vez, não teve os outros personagens necessários para tornar o seu conto algo bom."

"Você fala como se soubesse o que me aconteceu," murmurou Tom. "É um pouco assustador."

"Não sei o que aconteceu com você em especial, mas já ouvi falar sobre outros Thomas envolvidos com magia. Todos eles com uma curiosidade maior do que a lógica, o coração maior do que a razão e a sorte maior do que o juízo."

"Sempre faz isso com as pessoas? Advinha a vida delas para intimidá-las?"

"Ora, não quero lhe intimidar." O homem riu e a risada dele parecia se confundir com o som das ondas. "É só o meu jeito de lidar com as coisas. Depois de ver tantas pessoas durante a vida e saber do destino de muitas delas, é impossível não deixar algo escapar."

"Se você já conheceu tantos Toms como eu," Riddle começou a falar, parando de andar e olhando o mar. "Tem algum conselho para me dar?"

O bruxo suspirou. Aquilo não parecia ser algo bom, aos olhos de Tom, mas apenas continuou em silêncio, esperando alguma resposta.

"Você, _moi druk_ , tem mais força do que imagina," ele finalmente falou. "Você é o trouxa teimoso que consegue abrir uma excessão nas leis da magia sem nem perceber. Lembra do Ivan que chegou até Buyan nadando nas suas histórias? Você é como ele." Koschei riu, apoiando uma mão no ombro do outro e apontando para o céu. "Esse aqui não é exatamente um conselho meu, mas tudo bem: não pare de olhar pelas estrelas. Elas parecem ser atraídas por você, _mal'chik."_

* * *

Beatrice estava contente com o fato de Tom ter cumprido a sua promessa de lhe contar a história de Maria Morena de novo, além de ter ganhado um desenho do palácio de Koschei Bessmertny. As outras crianças, também pareciam satisfeitas - Riddle ainda não entendia como elas conseguiam ouvir a mesma história contada por ele tantas vezes sem ficarem entediadas - e ir até a taberna para ver se conseguia ouvir algo novo foi tudo o que sobrou para o homem fazer depois de entregar as infusões que precisava entregar e contas as histórias que havia prometido contar.

Os adultos do vilarejo o conheciam mais como curandeiro do que como contador de histórias (os dois títulos ainda eram estranhos à ele), então fora uma surpresa quando um homem - Dimas Ashdown, uma das pessoas das quais Riddle desconfiava ser um bruxo a julgar pela sensação engraçada que sentia na ponta dos dedos sempre que estava perto do homem - simplesmente pediu para que ele contasse uma história. Foi automático os olhares irem parar em Tom, fazendo-o sentir vontade de se esconder debaixo da mesa para evitá-los.

"Meu filho disse que o senhor conta belas histórias," disse Ashdown, erguendo a caneca de cerveja como se quisesse incentivar o outro.

"Eu realmente não sei se elas seriam do agrado de todos," murmurou Tom. Uma coisa era contar histórias para crianças, outra era para adultos, que já entendiam bem o mundo e muitas vezes desdenhavam a fantasia.

"Pare com isso e conte logo, homem," disse o dono da taverna. "A noite está parada mesmo."

Riddle observou todos os homens ali - e a filha do dono do lugar, que estava ocupada limpando as canecas e pratos -, tentando pensar em algo bom para contar. Por fim, lembrou-se da conversa que havia tido com Koschei à beira do mar... Bruxos que tiravam suas mortes e seus corações e acabavam perdendo a si mesmos.

"Há muito houve um br- _nobre_... Um nobre muito rico e belo que não se conformava com o fato de que seus amigos ficavam bobos e leves quando se apaixonavam. Determinado a não agir daquela forma, o rapaz recorreu à... à magia para cuidar de tal problema," Riddle começou a contar. A história que se desenrolava em sua cabeça envolvia um bruxo, mas ainda tinha um pouco de medo de apresentar personagens que expressassem tanto magia. Ainda mais magia negra, algo mais real do que as loucuras que inventava para as histórias russas. "O nobre nunca ficou bobo por amor. Na verdade, ele nunca se apaixonou... Os anos passaram e muitas moças tentaram chamar a atenção dele, mas nenhuma delas tocava o seu coração. Aos poucos, os seus amigos iam envelhecendo e casando e tendo filhos, e o nobre percebeu que eles ficavam ainda mais bobos com isso tudo. E ele permanecia frio e racional."

"Um dia, no entanto, o nobre ouviu dois de seus servos falando sobre si: um deles dizia que sentia pena da forma como o homem nunca achara amor, enquanto o outro zombava, afinal, como alguém com tanto dinheiro nunca conseguira arranjar uma esposa?" o homem continuou. "Irritado, o nobre decidiu que iria se casar. E não se casaria com qualquer mulher: a sua esposa deveria ser a mulher mais bela, aquela que inspiraria inveja e desejo em qualquer outro homem, além de ser tão rica quanto ele. Anos passaram-se até ele encontrar tal moça e, quando o fez, o nobre empregou todas as palavras belas e doces que conhecera apenas por meio de poemas e músicas para conseguir conquistá-la. A jovem, apesar de fascinada com tudo, ficava receosa, pois conseguia sentir a frieza por debaixo de toda a cortesia."

"Na noite do casamento, durante a enorme festa, o nobre continuava a cortejar a sua nova esposa até que ela lhe disse que realmente estava lisonjeada com todos os elogios, mas que tudo aquilo seria muito mais emocionante caso soubesse que ele realmente tinha um coração," disse Tom, e tentou não rir quando viu a filha do estalajadeiro parecer segurar uma risada. "O nobre então pegou-a pela mão e levou-a até as masmorras de seu castelo, dizendo que iria provar à ela que ele tinha, sim, um coração. No cômodo mais protegido e mais bem escondido, ele lhe mostrou um baú e, ao abri-lo, a moça quase desfaleceu: lá dentro havia um coração murcho e escurecido, coberto de longos pêlos negros e grossos."

Todos que ouviam fizeram uma careta de nojo, o que fez com que Riddle mordesse o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso satisfeito.

"A moça logo implorou para que ele colocasse aquele coração de volta ao lugar certo e, assim, o homem puxou uma adaga, abriu o próprio peito e colocou o coração no lugar..." ele continuou, vendo as expressões enojadas se intensificarem. "A esposa ficou emocionada e o abraçou, dizendo que agora sim eles poderiam ser felizes. Mas o coração peludo havia ficado tempo demais preso, tempo demais sem sentir o cheiro de flores, sem ouvir uma voz musical, sem sentir um toque carinhoso e tudo isso foi intenso demais para ele."

"Os convidados notaram a ausência de seus anfitriões depois de algumas horas e saíram à procura destes. Ao encontrarem a masmorra mais protegida e mais bem escondida, eles se depararam com a imagem do corpo da noiva no chão, o peito dela aberto enquanto o noivo segurava o seu coração - ainda vermelho e brilhante - na mão, implorando para que o coração peludo em seu peito desse espaço para aquele novo órgão," disse Tom. "Mas o coração estava forte demais e se recusava a sair. O homem então pegou a adaga de novo e cortou fora o coração peludo. Por alguns segundos, ele ficou ali parado, triunfante, com um coração em cada mão, feliz por não estar mais sendo controlado pelas emoções, mas isso não durou muito e logo ele caiu, morto, junto com a sua esposa."

O silêncio que tomou conta da taverna surpreendeu Riddle, assim como as expressões assustadas nos rostos daqueles que o ouviam.

"Eu... Nunca contei essa para as crianças, nem pretendo, para falar a verdade," o homem disse, preferindo deixar aquilo claro para os outros. "Achei que talvez preferissem algo diferente."

"E quem ficou com a fortuna dele?" perguntou um dos homens, parecendo interessado.

Era engraçado como os adultos ficaram o enchendo de perguntas da mesma forma que as crianças faziam. Alguns queriam saber do castelo, outros queriam saber como aquele homem sobrevivera sem um coração, um outro ainda ficou curioso sobre a aparência da jovem da história. Apenas depois de algumas horas foi que Tom conseguiu sair da taverna, depois de ouvir as teorias mais malucas sobre a sua própria história. A maioria dos homens que estavam lá dentro continuaram a noite de bebidas e risadas, o único que decidira encerrar o entretenimento junto com ele fora o Sr. Ashdown.

"Ele era um de nós, não?" perguntou Ashdown assim que se viram alguns metros longe da taverna. "O nobre da sua história."

Riddle observou o homem que caminhava ao seu lado com a postura meio encolhida, como se quisesse se camuflar nas sombras. Apenas mencionar magia, mesmo da forma mais sutil possível, já fazia com que certos bruxos ficassem apreensivos.

"Sim," o homem falou, sorrindo fraco. "A moça também."

"Faz bem mais sentido," disse Dimas. "Posso contar aos meus filhos?"

"Claro... Quero dizer, não é como se uma história pudesse me pertencer," disse Tom. "Apesar de que achei que talvez fosse meio forte..."

"Magia é exatamente assim, Sr. Beedle," Ashdown falou. "Ela é linda, mas também consegue ser sombria e cruel. Sua história trata da magia verdadeira e nossas crianças precisam entender que ela também pode ser tão ruim quanto é boa."

* * *

 **N/A:** Novamente, peço desculpas pela confusão. Não sei o que deu em mim que acabei me confundindo todo com os capítulos. Mas espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim ter que voltar pra ler esse aqui.

 **1) Koschei Bessmertny:** Koschei, o Imortal, como já foi mostrado no capítulo anterior, é um personagem recorrente em contos de fada russos. Ele, junto com a Baba Yaga, assume o papel de vilão na maioria das histórias, sempre sequestrando princesas e tals. A história em que ele tem mais destaque é uma que envolve uma rainha guerreira, Maria Morevna, que o captura e o mantém como refém. Uma releitura dessa história pode ser vista no livro Deathless, da Catherynne M. Valente;

 **2) Moi druk:** meu amigo, em russo

 **3) Mal'chik:** garoto/menino, em russo

 **4) Robin Hood's Baye:** hoje em dia conhecida com Robin Hood's Bay é uma vila de pescadores em North Yorkshire, perto de Whitby;

Mais um capítulo com muita viagem em relação a como magia funciona e algumas referências à _"a águia e a raposa",_ uma fanfic minha sobre o pai da Helena Ravenclaw, que também tem uma participação do Sr Koschei e que eu ainda estou debatendo sobre quando postar aqui, já que ela está meio travada.

Informação inútil do dia: sabia que existe um aspecto radiológico de raio-x de tórax chamado 'coração peludo'? Acontece quando tem um infiltrado em vasos nas entradinhas dos pulmões e isso acaba borrando o contorno do coração e faz parecer que ele está peludão.


	5. o coelho e a fada

**o coelho e a fada**

.

.

Mary Riddle costumava dizer que o mar sempre trazia as melhores surpresas e Tom sempre acreditara nisso. Quando criança, vivia carregando para casa as diversas conchas e pedras que encontrava pela praia de Hornsea, enchendo vários potes e vasos com seus pequenos presentes do mar. Depois de ir parar no século XV e se mudar para perto de Robin Hood's Baye, resgatara aquele hábito infantil com mais fervor: trazia para casa pedras, conchas, vidros-do-mar, pedaços de madeira e até mesmo fósseis que encontrava de vez em quando assim que a maré baixava.

A única coisa que Tom nunca imaginara que o mar fosse trazer era um coelho. Um enorme coelho branco. Na verdade, a primeira coisa que Riddle viu foi um caldeirão negro boiando na água - como algo tão pesado quanto um caldeirão conseguia flutuar na água? -, antes de ver uma cabeça branca com orelhas compridas espiar para fora deste. Continuou observando a medida que o caldeirão se aproximava da praia, balançando para lá e para cá com as ondas e de vez em quando ameaçando virar, até bater em um banco de areia e parar. O animal olhou em volta e então pulou para fora do caldeirão, molhando o pêlo branco na água salgada enquanto saltitava até a areia mais seca e só então notou a presença do homem, arregalando os olhinhos enquanto o olhava.

"Bruxo?" perguntou Riddle, depois de olhar para os lados para ter certeza de que não havia mais ninguém por perto, mas a praia permanecia vazia e enevoada. Já ouvira falar de bruxos e bruxas que conseguiam se transformar em bichos, mas nunca havia visto um.

O coelho imitou o seu gesto de procurar por alguém, antes de sacudir a pequena cabeça e, em um piscar de olhos, no lugar do bicho havia uma mulher com um belo vestido verde e inúmeras jóias douradas.

" _Sorcière, monsieur,_ " ela falou, antes de resmungar alguma coisa. "Bruxa."

"E o que a traz até a Inglaterra?" ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça enquanto observava a mulher erguer os tecidos molhados e suspirar, para depois oferecer-lhe uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Alguns tolos decidiram me denunciar," a bruxa falou, se levantando com a ajuda dele. "Eles iam me pendurar, mas eu não iria deixar isso acontecer."

"Meu nome é Beedle," ele falou. "E a senhora...?"

"Lisette de Lapin," ela falou, tirando os panos que usava na cabeça e tentando desembaraçar os cabelos loiros. "E o que o senhor faz no meio desse nevoeiro?"

"Estava conversando com o mar," disse Tom, rindo ao ver a expressão de estranheza que apareceu no rosto dela. "Moro logo ali." Ele apontou para acima do rochedo atrás da praia. "Há uma vila trouxa se continuar caminhando ao norte pela praia e uma vila bruxa algumas milhas ao sul. Se quiser, posso levá-la até lá."

Lisette o olhou com desconfiança, antes de puxar a saia do vestido para torcê-la e tirar a água.

"Antes de tudo, acho que uma boa janta seria bom," ela falou. "Não aguento mais comer camarões e algas."

* * *

"E como o senhor consegue viver com eles?" perguntou Lisette de Lapin enquanto esticava o pescoço para tentar enxergar algo além da neblina que cobria os campos de North Yorkshire.

"Eles são bem... Tranquilos, desde que nada implique que você faz magia," Tom explicou enquanto guiava o seu cavalo, Smaug, pelas rédeas. O animal havia ficado um pouco assustado com a presença da bruxa e agora o homem tinha que se manter perto enquanto esta o montava para irem até a vila de Crowsbeak.

"Todos os que conheci quiseram me enforcar," ela falou, empinando o nariz. "Até mesmo aqueles nos quais em confiei..."

"Nem todo trouxa é ruim, madame," disse Riddle, sorrindo fraco. "Assim como nem todo bruxo é bom."

"Pelo menos os bruxos não tentam me enforcar," ela soltou um muxoxo.

"Posso perguntar como a senhora escapou?"

"Me transformando em um coelho, é claro," a mulher explicou, estufando o peito. "Tentei aparatar da prisão, mas não funcionou. Ainda não sei por que."

"Talvez alguém tenha encantado a prisão para que não fosse possível aparatar?" perguntou Riddle. Aparatar era uma das coisas que realmente queria conseguir fazer... Se fosse um bruxo, a cada semana tentaria visitar um lugar diferente com aparatação.

"E por que um bruxo iria fazer isso?!" Lisette perguntou, arregalando os olhos. "Prender um igual..."

"Alguns bruxos trabalham em conjunto com trouxas. Alguns a favor dos outros bruxos, outros contra," ele falou. "Como disse: nem todo bruxo é bom."

"Já conheceu algum bruxo ruim, _Monsieur_ Beedle?" a bruxa perguntou.

"Já," ele falou automaticamente, a imagem de seu filho apontando a varinha para os seus pais e os matando voltando à sua mente. "Meus pais foram mortos por um bruxo."

"Oh... E o senhor o procurou? Para se vingar, quero dizer."

"O que? Claro que não." O homem riu, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto imaginava a cena ridícula que seria caso ele fosse atrás do filho. "Ele iria acabar comigo em um instante."

"Aposto que o senhor conseguiria duelar-"

"Sou um aborto," ele falou prontamente. Falar sobre Tom Riddle Jr. ou a morte de seus pais se tornara algo dolorido demais para que ele quisesse continuar tal conversa. Já bastava se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido em muitas das noites, em pesadelos. "E não tenho o menor interesse em duelar com alguém com espadas ou adagas."

A mulher permaneceu em silêncio pelo resto da viagem. Quando Crowsbeak se tornou visível através da névoa, Tom não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado; estava cansado da caminhada e estava se sentindo muito como o antigo Tom Riddle de Little Hangleton: queria apenas a sua casa, a sua cama, e um bom silêncio. Lisette de Lapin o deixara apreensivo como nenhum outro bruxo o havia deixado em dois anos, apesar de ainda não saber se isso acontecera porque ela parecia ter uma certa raiva de trouxas ou porque ela era uma mulher e, bom, a última bruxa com a qual ele ficara sozinho por mais de cinco minutos o enfeitiçara por quase um ano inteiro.

"Bom, _Monsieur_ Beedle," disse Lisette, depois de pular de Smaug e ajeitar o próprio vestido outra vez. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo."

"O prazer foi meu, madame," ele falou, segurando a mão que ela lhe oferecia e beijando de leve o dorso dos dedos. "Espero que... Sua estadia aqui na Inglaterra seja boa."

"Realmente espero o mesmo," ela falou, apontando para a placa de um estabelecimento. "Ali é a estalagem?"

"Sim," o homem falou, antes de procurar pela pequena bolsa de couro que carregava com dinheiro, pegando algumas moedas e entregando à bruxa. "Cuide-se, Srta. Lapin."

"O senhor também, _Monsieur_ Beedle," a mulher murmurou, finalmente sorrindo fraco, para então se virar e ir na direção da estalagem.

O certo seria passar a noite ali e evitar a viagem de volta para casa enquanto ainda estivesse escuro, mas tudo o que Riddle queria era o silêncio de sua cabana na beira do mar. Além disso, um tempo andando sozinho, apenas com Smaug, seria bom para limpar a mente...

E assim, o homem montou no cavalo e partiu em direção à praia novamente, em um ritmo lento e volte meia parando para deixar o animal descansar. Apesar da névoa que enfrentaram na ida até Crowsbeak, a estrada agora estava limpa e o céu, salpicado de estrelas. Tom sempre achara o céu de Little Hangleton bonito, longe das luzes fortes das cidades grandes, mas agora sabia como a noite podia ser ainda mais bela: parecia haver muito mais estrelas no céu, mais cores, mais brilho.

A viagem seguiu tranquila até parar às margens de um bosque para deixar Smaug descansar mais um pouco. O homem sentou-se ao lado do cavalo e ficou observando as estrelas, de vez em quando cantarolando alguma canção para se entreter, e foi então que ouviu o que parecia ser o som de diversos pequenos sinos ressoando por entre as árvores. Smaug pareceu notar o barulho também, pois virou a cabeça na direção do bosque, parecendo concentrado.

"Você não devia," ele murmurou para si mesmo, antes de suspirar e se ajeitar melhor contra o toco que sobrara de uma árvore.

"Não devia mesmo," ecoou uma voz de dentro a madeira, fazendo o homem pular e se afastar.

"Quem está ai?" perguntou Riddle, dando a volta no pedaço de árvore para tentar achar alguma criatura pequena que pudesse estar escondida atrás deste. Nada.

"Apenas alguém que acha que o senhor realmente não devia ficar aí parado," disse a voz, seguida de uma risada leve que parecia o tocar de sinos.

O homem abaixou-se, tentando procurar alguma reentrância no tronco, mas não havia nenhuma. Tateou o máximo que pôde, usou a luz de uma das pedras que Evert havia lhe dado para poder iluminar o seu caminho - não poder fazer um Lumus era terrível - , mas não encontrou nada. A voz se calara e o que restara fora apenas o som de sinos vindos do bosque.

* * *

Crescer em Yorkshire fora o suficiente para fazer com que Tom conhecesse diversas histórias folclóricas do interior da Inglaterra e até mesmo da Escócia, além de fazê-lo acreditar em boa parte delas. Fadas sempre foram as criaturas preferidas de todos... Frank Bryce, o jardineiro, costumava dizer que ter fadas no jardim era sinal de boa sorte, mas Riddle nunca teve coragem de perguntar se o rapaz acreditava que existiam aquelas criaturinhas no jardim de sua mãe. Mas ali não era o jardim de ninguém, ali era um bosque e, por certo, era parte do domínio de qualquer criatura mágica. Ali, ele era o estranho.

Mas, mesmo assim, continuou andando por entre as árvores, tentando não fazer muito barulho enquanto seguia o som dos sinos até chegar em uma clareira e ficar boquiaberto.

A clareira estava iluminada com diversas pequenas luzes de todas as cores que, depois de observar um pouco, Tom percebeu que não se tratavam apenas de focos de luz: eram pequenas criaturinhas humanóides com belas asas que dançavam e cantavam e se divertiam dentro dos limites de um círculo de cogumelos. A imagem era linda e sobrenatural, fascinante e assustadora. No centro do círculo, rodeado pelas fadas, havia um rapaz que dançava e ria com elas, mas até mesmo para alguém que estava vendo fadas pela primeira vez era óbvio que aquele sujeito estava mais para _fae_ do que para humano.

"Ah!" o rapaz falou, finalmente parando de girar e ainda rindo. "O senhor veio se juntar à nós!"

Riddle franziu o cenho, inclinando a cabeça enquanto observava o outro: as feições dele pareciam suaves demais e a pele era pálida demais, mas não de um jeito doentio. As roupas que ele usava pareciam feitas de uma mistura de tecido e plantas, com flores servindo como botões e folhas formando as mangas de seu casaco, uma ou outra se desprendendo enquanto ele erguia os braços para chamá-lo para dentro do círculo. Os cabelos claros demais estavam desarrumados, com flores e folhas presos nos fios, e os olhos escuros contrastavam demais com todo o resto da criatura.

"Eu não..." murmurou Tom, dando um passo para trás apenas para garantir que não iria pisar dentro do círculo de cogumelos.

"Mas está uma noite linda para dançar," disse o rapaz, dando outro giro enquanto apontava para as estrelas. As outras fadas continuavam a dançar, apesar de algumas terem parado para observar a cena.

"Eu realmente não posso," disse Riddle. "Preciso voltar para casa, meu cavalo está exausto."

"Ele ficará descansando enquanto o senhor dança, senhor...?"

"Beedle," o homem falou, agradecendo por ter um nome falso para dar à uma fada. Quando olhou para baixo, encontrou um grupinho de pequenas fadas empoleiradas nos cogumelos, olhando-o com curiosidade. "Ele descansará melhor em casa. Ele fica mais calmo com o mar por perto."

"E se fizéssemos uma troca?" o rapaz perguntou, aproximando-se da borda do círculo e sorrindo. "Uma dança por algo que o senhor queira."

"Eu... Agradeço a oferta, senhor, mas não posso aceitar," Riddle murmurou, antes de se afastar mais. De certa forma, sentia-se mal por não poder observar mais a dança das fadas, mas aquele rapaz o deixava apreensivo demais.

"Uma dança por uma viagem de volta ao seu tempo, o que acha?" A voz do outro carregando a pergunta fez com que Tom ficasse estático outra vez. Como aquela criatura sabia de onde ele havia vindo?

"Tenho que negar tal proposta, senhor," disse Tom. "Temo que meu tempo não tenha mais nada para mim."

"Mas é tentador, não?" perguntou a fada, esticando uma mão e tocando o ombro de Riddle. O toque dele parecia pinicar, como um tecido grosso demais. "Qual a troca mais tentadora para o senhor? Uma dança em troca da vida dos seus pais?"

Riddle arregalou os olhos. Ter seus pais vivos outra vez seria... Seria como se aqueles dois anos nunca tivessem ocorrido, como se todos os pesadelos vendo-os mortos sumissem. Ele estaria de volta em casa.

"Magia não traz os mortos..." o homem murmurou, sentindo a pequena animação que surgiu dentro de si escorrer para longe de si a medida que se lembrava de coisas básicas que Evert havia lhe ensinado. "Não do jeito certo."

A fada franziu o cenho por um momento, parecendo levemente irritada, antes de sua expressão e suavizar novamente.

"E uma dança em troca de magia?" o rapaz sorriu, inclinando a cabeça enquanto o olhava. "Você não é o primeiro não-bruxo que vejo se passando por feiticeiro... Alguns aceitaram a minha proposta, outros não, mas os que aceitaram passaram a fazer tudo o que bruxos conseguem fazer."

"Eu não..."

"Elas estão esperando o senhor também," disse a fada, apontando para as criaturas menores.

"Me desculpe," o homem sussurrou, afastando-se mais ainda. "Realmente não posso aceitar... Não gosto de dançar, não sei dançar. Além disso, não acho que magia seja algo para mim."

"Algo engraçado de se dizer quando carrega magia em si," a fada murmurou, encolhendo os ombros.

"São apenas amuletos e objetos encantados por outras pessoas."

"Não estou falando de amuletos, garoto," ele falou e então suspirou pesadamente. "Se não quer participar, não posso fazer nada, mas está perdendo uma boa dança."

Tom fez uma rápida reverência com a cabeça, antes de dar às costas ao círculo de fadas e sair do bosque o mais rápido possível, ouvindo o som dos sinos e das risadas se intensificarem atrás de si ao mesmo tempo que via Vênus brilhar ao longe no céu e o rouxinol começar a cantar.

* * *

Tom Riddle voltou para Crowsbeak apenas cinco dias depois de levar Lisette de Lapin até lá. Viajou durante o dia com a intensão de voltar antes do anoitecer para evitar qualquer surpresa na estrada e encontrou uma velha lavadeira agachada ao lado do rio, batendo as roupas que lavava contra as pedras, que interrompeu o seu trabalho para lhe dar bom dia e soltar algumas frases que apenas fizeram com que o homem acelerasse o passo e ficasse ainda mais atento a qualquer coisa estranha no meio do caminho.

"As fadas estiveram por aqui nos últimos dias e ainda estamos longe da colheita. Imagine na noite de Samhain!" ela dissera, antes de rir e voltar a lavar as roupas, cantarolando uma canção baixinho.

Crowsbeak estava quieta naquele dia. Pelo que o estalajadeiro lhe informara, Lisette de Lapin havia partido na manhã anterior e todo o alvoroço que a chegada dela causara na vila sumira. O alvoroço agora era causado pela visita de Tom: alguns bruxos e bruxas estavam esperando por ervas e chás, outros queriam pedir por amuletos e alguns queriam que ele lesse os seus futuros nas runas. Mas aqueles que ficavam mais animados com a sua chegada eram as crianças, que esperavam ansiosas do lado de fora da estalagem até o homem sair para lhes contar alguma história.

E, realmente, não demorara nem cinco minutos para um menino correr até Riddle assim que ele pisou para fora da estalagem, dizendo que estavam todos esperando por ele.

"Então..." o homem murmurou, assim que se sentou no chão ao lado do boticário. Boris, o filho do dono do local, estava doente e havia pedido para que ele contasse as histórias dali, assim ele poderia ouvir se ficasse na janela, já que sua mãe não queria que ele saísse de casa. "Uma vez existiu um rei tolo que decidiu que apenas ele poderia ter magia. Assim sendo, ele fez criou uma Brigada de Caça às Bruxas a fim de prender todos os bruxos e bruxas da sua terra e mandou colocar em todas as vilas e cidades anúncios nos quais dizia _'Procura-se instrutor de magia por ordem do rei'._ Os verdadeiros bruxos não se apresentaram, é claro, mas havia um charlatão que viu naquilo uma forma de ganhar dinheiro e, assim, ele foi até o castelo do rei e se apresentou como o maior bruxo do reino."

"O rei era trouxa?" perguntou uma menina.

"Sim, ele era. E assim que o charlatão chegou ao castelo e fez alguns truques que enganaram a todos, o rei ordenou que ele lhe ensinasse magia. O charlatão pediu para que o rei lhe desse um saco de moedas de ouro para que ele pudesse comprar os instrumentos necessários, vários rubis para que ele fizesse magias curativas e alguns cálices de prata para que ele deixasse suas poções descansando," disse Tom, sorrindo ao ver algumas crianças fazerem caretas. Mesmo tão novinhas elas já sabiam que não era preciso nada muito elaborado e caro para fazer magia. "O homem pegou os presentes do rei e correu para a floresta, onde enterrou tudo sem saber que estava sendo observado. Ali perto morava uma velha lavadeira chamada... Chamada Babbitty," ele falou, inventando o primeiro nome que lhe viera em mente e que acabou rimando com 'coelho'. "Era ela quem lavava as roupas do castelo e foi ela quem viu o charlatão quebrar dois galhos e sumir na floresta."

"Varinhas!" disse o filho do boticário, que estava praticamente debruçado para fora da janela, logo acima de Tom. "Ela era uma bruxa, não era? A lavadeira!"

Riddle apenas sorriu de lado para o garoto, antes de continuar:

"O charlatão entregou um galho ao rei e disse que aquela varinha lhe daria muito poder, mas ele só veria isso quando fosse merecedor de tal poder... E então, todos os dias o rei e o charlatão iam até a floresta, onde ficavam saltitando e sacudindo os seus galhos e recitando versinhos sem sentido. Até o dia em que uma risada alta foi ouvida e, quando eles foram ver o que era, viram a velha Babbitty, debruçada em sua janela e rindo histericamente," disse Tom, vendo as crianças rirem junto. "O rei ficou furioso ao ver uma velha camponesa rindo de si e ordenou que, no dia seguinte, o charlatão o ajudasse a fazer magia na frente de seus senhores e senhoras, para mostrar à eles que, sim, ele conseguia fazer magia."

"Apesar de tentar dissuadir o rei dessa idéia, o charlatão não teve sucesso e o rei disse que a sua Brigada de Caça às Bruxas iria perseguí-lo até o fim do mundo caso ele saísse do castelo até o dia seguinte," o homem continuou com a história. "Quando o rei foi embora, o charlatão foi até a casa de Babbitty e espiou pela janela... E viu as roupas todas se lavando sozinhas enquanto a velha estava sentada, sacudindo uma varinha. _'Você, bruxa, é quem vai me ajudar com o pedido do rei!'_ disse o charlatão, _'Foi você quem me deu esse problema e será você quem irá me ajudar, caso_

 _contrário direi ao rei da sua bruxaria e você é quem vai ser perseguida até a morte!'."_

"No dia seguinte, o charlatão levou a lavadeira até os jardins do rei e escondeu-a em um arbusto, dizendo que ela teria que fazer todas as magias que o rei tentasse fazer... _'E se o rei fazer algo que eu não consiga?'_ ela perguntou e o homem disse que todas as idéias bobas do rei estariam dentro do alcance dela," disse Riddle. "Quando todos os convidados chegaram, o rei começou o seu show: _'Agora farei o chapéu dessa senhora desaparecer!'_ e o chapéu de uma dama sumiu assim que Babbitty apontou a varinha para ele; _'Agora farei esse cavalo voar!'_ e o cavalo da rainha saiu flutuando... Quando todos já estavam impressionados, o capitão da Brigada da Caça às Bruxas deu um passo a frente e pediu para que o rei revivesse o maior cão de caça da brigada, que havia morrido naquela manhã depois de comer um sapo venenoso."

"Babbitty nem se preocupou em erguer a varinha dessa vez, pois ela sabia que não há nenhuma magia no mundo capaz de reverter a morte," ele falou, vendo as crianças franzirem o cenho. "O rei sacudiu a varinha e nada aconteceu uma, duas, três vezes e então os sussurros começaram... Já prevendo que iria ter problemas, o charlatão pulou do meio dos convidados e apontou para o arbusto onde estava a velha lavadeira," disse Tom, antes de imitar a voz do personagem. " _'Essa velha bruxa está impedindo que a magia do rei funcione!'_ ele falou, puxando ela do arbusto."

"Não!" uma menina murmurou, levando as mãos até a boca.

"Babbitty saiu correndo e, assim que pulou por cima das roseiras do rei, desapareceu. Os guardas continuaram procurando e o charlatão foi atrás, apontando para uma árvore que havia ali, dizendo que ela havia se transformado na árvore," o homem falou. " _'Corte-a com um machado e livre-se logo da bruxa!'_ ele disse e a guarda logo derrubou a velha árvore, mas, assim que terminaram, uma risada alta ecoou de dentro do toco que sobrou."

" _'Não se pode matar um bruxo cortando-o ao meio!'_ disse a voz de Babbitty _, 'Pegue o machado e teste no seu mago!'_ e, assim, o charlatão se jogou no chão, chorando e implorando por perdão depois de confessar os seus crimes. Os guardas o levaram para as masmorras, mas o toco de árvore continuou falando: _'Por cortarem uma bruxa ao meio, vocês liberaram uma antiga maldição no reino!'_ ela falou para o rei, que estava terrivelmente assustado. _'A partir de agora, todo bruxo ou bruxa machucado aqui fará com que o rei sinta a dor das machadadas em seu corpo!'"_

"O rei caiu de joelhos, prometendo nunca mais perseguir nenhum bruxo ou bruxa e ainda pediu se a velha Babbitty queria mais alguma coisa," disse Tom. "O toco de árvore então pediu para que erguessem uma estátua da lavadeira ali, para que todos se lembrassem da tolice do rei. Sem hesitar, o rei aceitou todos os pedidos... Depois que todos foram embora e a noite havia caído, de dentro de uma rachadura no toco da árvore saiu um pequeno coelho branco e velho, saltitando com uma varinha presa entre os dentinhos. Babbitty saltitou para longe do palácio e do reino, mesmo depois que a sua estátua dourada foi erguida sobre o tronco e, a partir daquele dia, nunca mais um bruxo ou bruxa foi machucado ou perseguido naquele reino."

Tom achava engraçado como as crianças sempre faziam um minuto de silêncio quando suas histórias acabavam. Não sabia se era algum tipo de respeito que tinham pelos contos ou se permaneciam sem falar para digerir melhor o que acabaram de ouvir... Se fosse levar em conta a si mesmo, que fazia o mesmo quando era menino, o silêncio ocorria por uma mistura de respeito e tempo para compreender todos os detalhes, era o momento em que ele saboreava o restinho da história e formava as perguntas que estavam para vir ou as variantes do enredo que lhe renderiam tardes de brincadeiras pela casa dos pais.

"Babbitty realmente não podia reviver o cachorro?" perguntou uma menina.

"Não, Morgana," o homem falou, sorrindo fraco. "Existem certas coisas que nem a nossa magia pode mudar. A morte é uma delas."

"E outros bichos mágicos?" ela perguntou. "Os elfos-domésticos ou as fadas. A magia deles é diferente..."

"A morte também chega para eles," Riddle explicou. "Acho que se existe algo no mundo que pode reverter a morte, não é a magia dos bruxos ou das criaturas mágicas, mas sim a própria Morte."

"A Morte?"

"Sim... Nunca ouviu falar de pessoas que estavam para morrer e se recuperaram? Ou de pessoas que sofreram acidentes e que escaparam por pouco?" ele perguntou, cruzando as mãos sobre as pernas cruzadas e deixando as pontas dos dedos tocarem nas cicatrizes em seus pulsos. "Acredito que seja a própria Morte que puxa essas pessoas de volta no último minuto."

"E se a gente controlasse a Morte?" perguntou Boris, que estava pendurado na janela logo acima de sua cabeça, esticando uma mão para tocar na cabeça de Tom.

"Nós somos apenas humanos," ele falou, rindo enquanto erguia a mão e fazia cócegas nos dedos do menino. "Podemos ser bruxos e ter magia, mas não deixamos de ser humanos. A Morte é… É algo fora dos nossos domínios. Na verdade, nós é quem estamos no domínio dela." Algumas crianças se encolheram e outras, franziram o cenho, parecendo assustadas. "Mas acredito que a Morte não deve ser algo terrível... Uma pessoa que está sofrendo com uma doença encontra a paz na morte, não? Além disso, a Morte chega para todos. Ela é justa e trata todos como iguais... O que me lembra uma história que meu pai-"

"Conte!" pediu Morgana, ficando de joelhos e sorrindo largamente.

"O que?"

"A história que o senhor lembrou!"

O homem riu. Eles podiam passar o dia ali e aqueles pequenos não iriam se cansar.

"Uma vez um camponês teve um filho e decidiu encontrar um bom padrinho para o menino. A primeira pessoa que apareceu para ele foi Deus, que disse que iria cuidar da crianças. Quando o camponês reconheceu Deus, disse que não o queria como padrinho do seu filho, pois ele dava para os ricos e tirava dos pobres," disse Riddle. "A segunda pessoa que apareceu foi o Diabo, mas o camponês também recusou a oferta, pois o Diabo engana a todos. A última pessoa que apareceu foi a Morte e o camponês finalmente aceitou-a como padrinho do seu menino, pois a Morte era justa e cuidava de todos."

"Quando o menino atingiu a idade de ser considerado um homem, a Morte apareceu e disse que iria lhe dar um presente: ela o levou para a floresta e lhe mostrou uma planta, dizendo que dali para a frente ele seria um grande curandeiro, pois aquela planta curava qualquer doença," o homem falou, vendo os olhinhos das crianças brilharem. "Mas a Morte tinha suas condições: sempre que o rapaz fosse curar alguém, ela estaria lá... Se a Morte estivesse parada perto da cabeça do paciente, ele poderia ajudar. Se ela estivesse parada perto dos pés, ele teria que dizer que não havia nada a ser feito. De maneira alguma o rapaz devia usar a planta caso o seu padrinho dissesse que o paciente não tinha salvação."

"O que iria acontecer se ele fizesse isso?"

"A Morte apenas disse que algo muito ruim iria acontecer. Com o passar dos anos, o rapaz se tornou o maior curandeiro que já existiu, até o dia em que o próprio rei mandou chamar por ele, pois ele estava muito doente. Quando o rapaz chegou nos aposentos reais, ele viu a Morte parada aos pés da cama e entrou em desespero... Ele não podia deixar o rei morrer! Então, o curandeiro simplesmente mudou o rei de posição na cama, fazendo com que a Morte ficasse perto da cabeça dele," disse Tom. "Ele curou o rei, mas a Morte ficou irritada. Ela lhe disse que deixaria aquilo passar, pois ele era o seu protegido, mas ele teria que prometer nunca mais fazer aquilo."

"O rei ficou tão feliz e agradecido que ofereceu a mão da princesa ao curandeiro, que aceitou prontamente. Mas, no dia do casamento, a moça ficou doente e estava à beira da morte... Desesperado, pois amava muito a sua futura esposa, o rapaz decidiu ajudá-la, mas lá estava a Morte, novamente aos pés da paciente," ele falou, vendo algumas crianças ficarem boquiabertas. "Ignorando o aviso que seu padrinho havia lhe dado antes, o rapaz mudou a princesa de posição e a curou. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse sair do quarto, a Morte o agarrou pelo braço e tudo ficou escuro..."

"Ele morreu!?" perguntou Morgana, arregalando os olhos.

"Quando ele viu, não estavam mais no castelo, mas sim em um tipo de caverna com as paredes de pedra tão altas que era impossível ver o teto... E, por todas as paredes, haviam velas e mais velas: algumas compridas e outras já quase se apagando," ele falou. "A Morte então lhe disse que cada vela era uma vida humana, as maiores pertenciam aos bebês, que ainda tinham a vida pela frente, enquanto as menores eram dos velhos... O curandeiro implorou para ver a sua vela e, quando a viu, começou a chorar. A vela que a Morte segurava era minúscula, quase se apagando."

" _'Por favor, padrinho, me dê outra chance! Coloque a minha vela sobre outra e assim poderei viver mais!'_ ele implorou e a Morte, ainda irritada e sentindo-se traída, fez como se fosse realizar o pedido do rapaz, mas, antes de colocar a vela dele sobre outra, deixou-a cair e apagou a sua chama," disse Riddle. "E o rapaz nem percebeu isso, pois logo havia caído morto no chão."

"É isso?" perguntou um menino. "Ele morreu?"

"Sim. É para vocês verem que não adianta enganar a Morte," o homem falou, sorrindo sem humor. "Um dia ela irá chegar. Talvez até exista um jeito de escapar dela por um tempo, mas, no final, ela sempre vai nos encontrar."

* * *

 **N/A:** Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump está longe de ser o meu conto favorito do Beedle, então foi meio difícil escrever esse capítulo. Lisette de Lapin é mencionada nas notas do Dumbledore no livro dos contos do Beedle. A segunda história contada é Godfather Death, dos irmãos Grimm. Muito obrigado, Liann, pelo review. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. (:


	6. a varinha das varinhas

**a varinha das varinhas  
**

.

.

De vez em quando, Tom se arriscava saindo dos arredores de Robin Hood's Baye. Cinco anos depois de voltar no tempo, o homem já se acostumara com o fato de que viagens eram bem mais difíceis do que na sua época e o que levaria uma hora de trem podia levar até três dias a cavalo dependendo das condições da viagem. Por essa e outras razões - como o medo quase irracional de se afastar de casa ou a agonia que sentia caso ficasse tempo demais longe do mar -, Riddle preferia ficar em North Yorkshire, indo o máximo até Hangleton, para visitar Evert.

Não era como se antes ele tivesse viajado muito também. Sua vida antigamente se resumia em Little Hangleton, Hornsea e Londres. Agora ainda visitava outras vilas em North Yorkshire, ouvia histórias contadas pelos outros moradores e pelos viajantes... Já havia ouvido histórias de várias partes do mundo, fosse contadas por trouxas ou bruxos. Com isso, era quase como se pudesse viajar para Londres.

Beenest era uma das vilas nas quais o homem se arriscava a ir quando queria ultrapassar um pouco os seus próprios limites. Bruxos e trouxas viviam juntos ali, mas era quase como se fossem dois vilarejos separados: na parte mágica, era possível ver crianças brincando com vassouras em miniaturas feitas em casa, que voavam carregando os brinquedos destas, bruxos cortando madeira com magia e bruxas fazendo vestidos com agulhas e linhas que costuravam sozinhas. Os trouxas não pareciam se importar ou simplesmente nunca notavam. Talvez fosse alguma magia, mas Tom nunca entendera como diabos ele não era enganado por algum feitiço que pudesse esconder toda mágica.

"A senhora pode prender isso no cinto do seu marido para protegê-lo nas viagens," disse Tom, entregando um pequeno embrulho de tecido para uma bruxa que estava desesperada com o fato de seu marido estar partindo em uma viagem apenas alguns dias depois do casamento. "Irá protegê-lo e atrair sorte."

"Obrigado, Sr. Beedle," ela falou, sorrindo e deixando uma moeda prateada na mão dele.

Trabalhar em vilas bruxas era mais fácil. Não precisava tomar cuidado com o que vendia ou o que falava, mas ao mesmo tempo sempre achava que pelo menos uma pessoa estava vendo através de todas as suas mentiras. Além disso, o homem se perguntava se tudo aquilo que aprendera com Evert e que vendia realmente funcionava... Ele não era um bruxo e nem mesmo um aborto, não tinha idéia se os seus amuletos ou leituras eram efetivos ou se ele era apenas uma versão real do charlatão da sua própria história da coelha Babbitty.

Guardando as suas coisas - pois a Sra. DeLacey fora a última pessoa que o estava esperando -, Riddle se dirigiu até a taverna da vila. Nunca imaginara que fosse gostar tanto de uma noite dentro de uma taverna, afinal, O Enforcado, em Little Hangleton era o tipo de lugar no qual detestava entrar. Mas ali as noites eram cheias de histórias e causos, ele podia ouvir do feitiço louco que um bruxo local havia criado ou as peripécias de algum viajante recém chegado.

Naquela noite, a taverna estava agitada. Um bruxo que se dizia um exímio duelista havia chegado no vilarejo naquele dia e a noite estava sendo dele: todos queriam ouvi-lo falar sobre os seus duelos, todos queriam ver seus movimentos com a varinha, todos queriam ouvir sobre quantos bruxos ele havia derrotado. Na opinião de Tom, a noite teria sido ótima, se o homem não passasse mais tempo exibindo-se com feitiços bobos do que falando sobre as suas viagens.

"Nós temos um ótimo duelista aqui," disse Margaery Ducane, a esposa do dono da taverna. "Humbert Ecthelion, o melhor da região. O senhor devia convidá-lo para um duelo."

"Duvido que ele ganhe, madame," disse o homem, sorrindo de lado enquanto apoiava os cotovelos sobre a mesa e puxava uma varinha do bolso das vestes. "Não enquanto eu possuir essa varinha."

Tom, que estava sentado em uma mesa próxima, ocupado em tentar desenhar o velho mestre das poções da vila em um de seus cadernos feitos a mão (como ele sentia falta dos antigos cadernos de desenho!), ergueu os olhos para ver do que se tratava o burburinho que se instalou no local. Todos agora observavam a varinha do viajante, que parecia uma varinha qualquer... Na verdade, ela quase parecia apenas um galho quebrado, mas o bruxo a exibia como se fosse a própria Excalibur.

"O que a varinha tem demais?" perguntou Riddle, quase sem perceber e logo se arrependendo.

 _"O que a varinha tem demais?"_ o bruxo repetiu, antes de se levantar e ir até a mesa do outro, praticamente enfiando a varinha no rosto dele. "É simplesmente a varinha _mais poderosa_ que existe, homem."

"Pensei... Pensei que fosse a magia do bruxo que importasse," Tom murmurou, odiando-se por não saber ficar quieto. Lembrou-se de Koschei e como o homem não carregava varinha alguma, mas emanava uma magia poderosíssima. Aquele bruxo na sua frente, no entanto, não parecia ter nada de relevante em sua magia: ela parecia uma casca grossa de madeira contra a sua pele, mas não era nada que realmente chamasse a sua atenção.

"Que tal testarmos isso? Eu e a Varinha das Varinhas contra você e sua _magia que realmente importa?_ "

"Lord Egbert, ele é só um aborto," disse o ferreiro, Aldous Goddard. Tom nunca achou que fosse se sentir ofendido por ser chamado de 'só um aborto', mas não pôde deixar de sentir-se mal com isso, principalmente por saber que nem mesmo isso era.

"E o que um aborto sabe sobre magia própria?" o bruxo riu, sacudindo a varinha e fazendo com que uma rajada de ar soprasse no rosto de Riddle apenas para se divertir com a expressão surpresa do homem. "Qual o seu nome, aborto?"

"Beedle…"

"Beedle, o contador de histórias?"

"Ahm... Acho que sim."

"Ora, atenha-se às suas histórias então, Sr. Beedle," disse Egbert, antes de puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se de frente para o outro. "Elas estão sendo contadas até mesmo lá no sul... Que tal parar de falar de magia e varinhas e nos entreter com os conhecimentos que realmente possui?"

Tom apenas encarou o bruxo por um longo momento, antes de suspirar. Talvez fosse apenas implicância sua com Egbert, mas nenhuma história vinha à sua mente no momento.

"Uma vez existiu um reino governado por anões. O reino era chamado Erebor e fora cavado dentro de uma enorme montanha. Lá dentro, os salões eram enormes e belos. O povo que vivia em Erebor amava preciosidades, pois anões nasceram da rocha e amam tudo o que vem desta, e por isso haviam diversos salões cheios de tesouros: moedas, pedras preciosas, jóias de ouro e prata, lanças e espadas e escudos bem forjados... Erebor era o que trazia a riqueza para a região, fosse para as cidades dos homens, Dale e Esgaroth, ou para o reino dos elfos da floresta," o homem começou a falar, odiando-se por sentir um sentimento ruim crescer dentro de si. Retomar da memória as coisas de sua vida em Little Hangleton sempre acabava nisso. "No entanto, tanta preciosidade atrai as sombras... O ouro trás a doença consigo, mas não uma doença visível: não há pústulas ou manchas naqueles que são envenenados pelas preciosidades, mas sim uma sombra que consome a alma do doente até este estar completamente debilitado."

"O rei de Erebor não demorou para sucumbir à doença do ouro. Ele vangloriava-se com o seu tesouro, usando-o para se mostrar superior aos homens e até mesmo aos elfos. Nada para ele era mais importante que o seu ouro," disse Tom. "Mas se apenas a doença aparecesse quando alguém juntava tanta riqueza em um lugar só, Erebor ainda estaria de pé... Só existe uma outra criatura que ame mais ouro e coisas brilhantes, mais do que os anões e mais do que os goblins. Criaturas que nasceram dos céus e que se acostumaram com as estrelas, por isso elas gostam do brilho das pedras e do jeito que os metais preciosos reluzem." Riddle respirou fundo. Não acreditava que estava se emocionando contando a história d'O Hobbit. "Dragões... E foi um dragão que notou a riqueza de Erebor."

"O seu nome era Smaug e ele veio do norte. O primeiro prenúncio da sua chegada foram as rajadas de vento quente e seco que ecoavam o seu urro... E quando ele chegou, ninguém acreditou no que via: um dragão enorme, com escamas vermelhas e olhos amarelos, cujas asas eram como furacões e a cauda, um chicote. Um animal cujos dentes eram espadas e as unhas eram lanças," o homem continuou com a história, sorrindo fraco enquanto formava a imagem de Smaug em sua mente. Ele sempre fora lindo. "Uma criatura que era a própria morte... Ele atacou primeiro a cidade dos homens, que não teve chance de se defender: em alguns minutos, tudo o que havia eram chamas."

"O dragão então voltou-se para Erebor. Os anões sabem construir as armas mais fortes e sabem muito bem criar ótimas barricadas, mas nada é páreo para um dragão como Smaug... Com algumas pancadas ele conseguiu derrubar as portas do reino dos anões e sortudos foram aqueles que conseguiram passar por entre as pernas do bicho para escaparem, pois quem ficou lá dentro nunca mais saiu," Riddle continuou, encarando o bruxo à sua frente. "Erebor foi perdida e os anões passaram a vagar pela terra a procura de um novo lar, mas nada era como o velho reino. E lá dentro, no coração da montanha, aninhado sobre pilhas e pilhas de ouro, pedras preciosas, jóias, escudos e espadas, Smaug dormia... Ele dormiu por anos e anos, saindo apenas para pegar algumas ovelhas quando sentia fome, mas dormiu tanto entre os tesouros que seu peito e abdômen passaram a ser incrustados com pedras preciosas e moedas de ouro, tornando-o impenetrável a qualquer flecha ou espada. E lá ele ficou enquanto tudo ao redor morria, tudo se tornando a desolação de Smaug."

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, aquele silêncio que Tom sempre gostava que surgisse após uma história, mas, dessa vez a expressão do bruxo duelista não o deixava aproveitar esse pequeno prazer em paz.

"Do jeito que fala, aborto," disse Egbert, sorrindo de lado. "Até parece que está me dando algum aviso. Mas não se preocupe, duvido que algum dragão desça dos céus para roubar o meu ouro." O homem riu, mostrando uma bolsinha de couro.

"Talvez não um dragão e talvez não pelo ouro," Tom falou, encolhendo os ombros. "Nunca se sabe."

"Sabe de uma coisa, Sr. Beedle?" o bruxo falou, levantando-se. "Sua história chegou a me dar sono. Talvez precise trabalhar melhor nelas... Mas vou deixar para ouvir uma melhor outro dia. Boa noite!"

Riddle apenas observou o homem sair, antes de voltar a afundar-se na cadeira, pegando o pedaço de carvão e voltando a desenhar. Agora não tentava mais desenhar o velho mestre das poções, mas sim um dragão... Havia enterrado Little Hangleton tão fundo que se esquecera até mesmo de coisas das quais gostava. E agora que percebia isso, sentia seu coração apertar-se em seu peito. Queria se lembrar de falas de livros como costumava fazer, queria lembrar das músicas que tocava no piano - fazia cinco anos que não tocava! -, queria se lembrar das poesias que sabia de cabeça...

"Com licença?"

O homem ergueu o rosto, vendo parada na sua frente uma jovem bruxa de cabelos loiros que lhe sorria docemente. Ao lado dela, um rapaz estava parado, segurando-lhe a mão de uma forma carinhosa.

"Apenas gostaríamos de dizer que é uma bela história," ela falou, puxando a cadeira e sentando-se onde Egbert estava antes. "Imaginar um reino como o que o senhor descreveu... E um dragão tão majestoso!"

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado, senhorita," ele falou, sorrindo fraco.

"Henry também gostou... Ele... Nós amamos histórias de magia," a moça falou.

"Mylle conhece mais dessas histórias. Eu estou começando a conhecê-las agora," o rapaz falou, sorrindo quase que timidamente.

"Você é...?" Tom começou a perguntar, franzindo o cenho enquanto observava o garoto, antes de murmurar quase sem emitir voz alguma. "Sem magia?"

"Ele nunca machucou ninguém," disse Mylle, agarrando o braço do rapaz. "Ele não nos vê como demônios."

"Eu acredito em você," disse Riddle, erguendo uma mão em um pedido de calma. "É só... Curioso ver alguém como o senhor por aqui."

"Acredite, senhor, estou muito melhor com Henry do que com qualquer bruxo," a mulher murmurou. "O último bruxo no qual confiei traiu a minha confiança, levou o meu ouro e deixou-me para morrer em nossa casa. Foi Henry quem me ajudou a melhorar... Ele que me fez ir procurar um curandeiro e que me ajudou a conseguir fazer magia outra vez."

Tom observou o casal, sorrindo fraco. Era bonito como eles olhavam um para o outro, tão cheios de carinho. Seus pais se olhavam daquela forma... Aquilo sempre o fascinara, a forma como os olhos tão sérios de Thomas Riddle se transformavam completamente quando ele olhava a esposa. Era aquele mesmo amor que via ali.

"É ótimo ouvir que ainda há histórias como a de vocês pelo mundo," o homem falou. "Tanta gente achando que a coisa mais importante do mundo é poder ou ouro... Mas ainda há gente como vocês."

A moça deu uma risadinha fraca, apertando o braço do rapaz. Enquanto os dois se distraíam com uma conversa baixinha, Tom aproveitou para desenhá-los no pergaminho, um pouco abaixo de seu Smaug. O desenho saiu bagunçado devido à pressa, mas ainda era possível reconhecer os rostos deles.

"Aqui," ele falou, esticando-se para entregar o pedaço de pergaminho para eles. "Para vocês."

Mylle pegou o desenho e um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ela mostrava ao companheiro, que riu enquanto contornava o desenho com a ponta dos dedos.

"Muito obrigada, senhor!" a garota falou, finalmente se levantando. "O senhor pode não fazer feitiços, mas, como digo ao Henry... Há diversos tipos de magia." Ela indicou o papel com o desenho e sorriu. "Tenha uma boa noite, senhor."

"Boa noite," murmurou Henry, sorrindo também.

Tom se perguntava se o acanhamento era algo comum entre os trouxas vivendo como bruxos.

* * *

Naquela noite, Tom Riddle sonhou com o seu filho. Em meio à imagem meio desfocada do sonho, conseguia reconhecer a sala de visitas de seus pais, conseguia ver o rapaz parado perto do piano, apontando a varinha para o seu pai, segundos antes de falar algo e uma luz verde encher o cômodo. Thomas Riddle caiu sem vida no chão e Mary correu para acudí-lo, tentando fazer ele acordar enquanto chorava enlouquecidamente. Poucos minutos depois, a luz verde a atingiu e só então Tom conseguiu se mexer: tremendo e chorando, sacudindo os pais, lutando para não desmaiar ou perder a cabeça... A voz do rapaz ecoava em seus ouvidos, todos os xingamentos e todas as acusações, enquanto o homem chorava e implorava para que ele, por favor, acabasse logo com aquilo.

A luz verde veio surgiu outra vez, iluminando toda a sala de visitas e revelando apenas o teto da estalagem de Beenest quando diminuiu de intensidade. Riddle suava e tremia enquanto se sentava na cama, tentando respirar fundo e não conseguindo com os soluços e as lágrimas. Queria ir embora, queria ir para casa, para Little Hangleton, mas sabia que aquilo era impossível. Então queria apenas a sua cabana ao lado do mar, queria ouvir o barulho das ondas e sincronizar a respiração com elas. Estava a dois dias de distância do mar, mas se saísse naquele momento talvez ainda chegasse antes de sua mente ter tempo de piorar a sua situação.

Em menos de vinte minutos estava com tudo pronto. Deixara um pedaço de pergaminho explicando que devia voltar rapidamente para casa junto com o dinheiro que devia ao estalajadeiro e partiu sem olhar para trás. A vila estava encoberta pela escuridão e pelo silêncio. O único barulho era o dos cascos de Smaug e a única pessoa que o homem viu foi um bruxo meio atrapalhado que andava cambaleando pelos cantos, empunhando a varinha meio torta e rindo.

Foram dois dias que pareceram uma eternidade. De vez em quando parava para o cavalo descansar, mas se recusava a tirar um cochilo. O sono chegou apenas quando se aninhou debaixo das cobertas de sua cama, depois de tomar uma caneca de infusão de valeriana para tentar ter uma noite sem sonhos.

Os sonhos lhe deram uma brecha, mas seu corpo passou a se recusar a ter forças. E Tom sabia que quando isso acontecia, as coisas demoravam para voltar ao normal.

* * *

 **N/A:** Peço desculpas de novo pela bagunça com os capítulos. **  
**

 **1) O Hobbit:** o livro foi publicado em 1937 e com certeza o Tom teria sido um fanboy de Tolkien. Pelo menos o Tom que eu imagino, criado em East Yorkshire, no meio do folclore daquele lugar e tudo mais, teria amado ler sobre bruxos e dragões e hobbits... Ele tem medo da magia real (apesar de que aqui ele já se acostumou à ela), mas ele sonha com algo diferente, com uma aventura como a do Bilbo. Na verdade, Tom é muito parecido com o Bilbo em muitos aspectos;

Quero tentar fazer uma playlist no 8tracks pra essa fic, talvez coloque o link pra ela aqui no próximo capítulo.

E para vocês verem como reviews são importantes: eu estou tendo uma semana horrível, completa com desânimo e crises existenciais que nem a sessão de terapia dessa semana deu muita conta, mas foi só ver os reviews da _**Dorabel Essa**_ que meu ânimo deu uma levantada legal... Tanto que me mexi pra vir postar :B Então, muito obrigado, Dorabel, pelos reviews. Eu amo reviews grandes assim, porque eles falam tanto e dá tanta margem para conversa? Infelizmente não posso dizer que as fadas tenham grande importância para essa história em particular, elas estavam ali porque eu queria brincar com o folclore inglês e mostrar como o Tom, apesar de trouxa, acredita nessas coisas e sabe lidar com elas: ele sabe que aceitar ofertas de fadas pode ser complicado e que não se pode confiar nelas, pois elas nunca são boas e nem más, elas são forças neutras da natureza, assim como a magia... Eu amo o folclore das fadas ehehe. Eu também tinha assistido faz pouco tempo Jonathan Strange  & Mr Norrell, que lida bastante com essas coisas. Fico muito feliz de saber que você fica animada com a história, quero dizer, O Contador de Histórias acabou se tornando o meu pequeno tributo à contação de histórias e fico muito feliz de saber que as pessoas conseguem gostar dela como as crianças gostam das histórias do Tom/Beedle :DD espero que continue gostando, sério mesmo :))


	7. a dama branca

**N/A:** Esse capítulo foi escrito para a Thams/brassclaw (que está de aniversário hoje yay), que foi quem criou a personagem/headcanon/AU que foi utilizado nesse capítulo. A Dama Branca, então, pertence à ela e quem sabe um dia a gente consegue arrancar essa história, que é linda e merece ser contada, como o próprio Beedle diz.

 **a dama branca**  


.

Foi preciso dois meses para Tom conseguir voltar a sair de casa. Dois meses sem forças para se levantar da cama, tendo que se levantar para comer e tal tarefa ser pior do que caminhar de Little Hangleton até Londres debaixo de uma tempestade. Todo o seu corpo parecia pesar mais do que o normal e respirar era difícil, como se houvesse alguma criatura sempre sentada sobre o seu peito. A única coisa que o acalmava era o mar e as estrelas, que conseguiam fazer a sua mente ficar limpa por alguns minutos.

Evert foi quem decidiu ir ver o que havia acontecido. De alguma forma, as notícias de que Tom havia se tornado um eremita chegaram aos ouvidos de Hangleton e o bruxo subiu até Robin Hood's Baye para ver o que estava acontecendo, apenas para encontrar um trouxa jogado no canto da cabana, com a barba por fazer e com as piores olheiras que ele já havia visto.

"Ainda acho que devia manter a barba," disse Evert, depois de alguns dias com um tratamento intensivo com muita infusão de erva-de-são-joão e muitas caminhadas quase forçadas, quando conseguiu convencer Riddle de segurar uma lâmina para fazer a própria barba. "É uma barba muito magnífica."

"É ridícula," o homem resmungou, antes de se livrar de tudo aquilo.

O bruxo ficou uma semana junto dele, sem nunca perguntar o que havia acontecido e mesmo assim não o julgando. Mas Evert tinha que voltar para Hangleton, principalmente porque agora havia uma esposa e uma filha esperando por ele... E a melhor solução que o homem achou para tirar Riddle daquele buraco de desânimo foi mandá-lo para outro lugar.

"É uma chave-de-portal," ele explicou, entregando uma bota velha para Tom. "Vai levá-lo até Godric's Hollow. É um vilarejo bonito, tem bruxos e trouxas... Você vai gostar. Tem um ar diferente e ouvi dizer que se procurar bem, tem uma mulher por lá que guarda livros da época dos fundadores de Hogwarts!"

Assim sendo, Tom Riddle logo se viu passando alguns dias em Godric's Hollow. A comunidade bruxa do local estava em polvorosa com a proximidade do Samhain e toda a vila parecia ter saído de um cartão de Halloween: as árvores com as folhas secas , o céu acinzentado, as corujas e corvos sobrevoando a cidade, o céu em tons alaranjados... Era bonito.

E, como sempre, o lugar que mais chamara a sua atenção fora a taberna. Como Samhain estava próximo, muitos bruxos de fora estavam se reunindo na vila e, assim, muitas histórias eram contadas enquanto as bebidas eram servidas. Riddle já havia ouvido sobre uma bruxa que havia tentado atravessar o canal da Mancha montada em uma vassoura, um bruxo que colecionava livros que tentavam matá-lo e até mesmo um casal que tinha como bicho de estimação um hipogrifo. Foi enquanto ouvia sobre um rapaz que fora encantado para dançar até a morte que alguém se sentou à sua mesa - a única que ainda tinha um lugar livre.

"Desculpe invadir a sua mesa," disse o homem que havia acabado de sentar. Ele era bem mais velho que Riddle e tinha cabelos brancos com alguns fios escuros ainda aparecendo. "Mas está ficando difícil permanecer em pé, mesmo que seja para ouvir uma boa história."

"O melhor mesmo é ficar confortável para isso," disse Tom, sorrindo sem graça.

"Gosta de histórias?" o velho perguntou, sorrindo gentilmente.

"Acho que posso dizer que são elas que me mantém vivo."

"Ora... Qual o seu nome, rapaz? Eu sou Ignotus."

"Beedle," o homem falou e franziu o cenho ao ver o senhor abrir um sorriso ainda maior.

"Beedle de Yorkshire?" ele perguntou.

"Sim..."

"Minha neta me contou uma de suas histórias esses dias! Uma sobre o rei que escondeu a morte em um ovo," o bruxo falou. "Posso lhe contar uma?"

"Uma história?" Tom assentiu, rindo fraco. Era engraçado ouvir alguém querendo lhe contar algo e não pedindo uma história. "Claro."

"Você parece gostar de contar sobre a morte, então, bom... Vou pedir desculpas, pois não sou contador de histórias como o senhor," disse Ignotus, sacudindo uma mão. Tom sentiu um arrepio descer pela sua espinha e supôs que o senhor havia colocado algum tipo de feitiço silenciador ao redor deles. "Veja bem, isso aconteceu comigo e com os meus irmãos. Uma vez estávamos viajando, indo visitar um parente no norte, e lá em cima, já na sua terra, você já deve ter ouvido falar de um riacho maldito... A água parece calma, mas é só pisar lá dentro que você some e nunca mais volta. Nós vimos uma raposa afundar lá e por isso nem tentamos atravessar a nado ou pulando de uma margem para a outra," o velho explicou. "Usamos magia para fazer uma ponte, um negócio bem simples... Imagine o susto quando fomos atravessar e já tinha alguém nos esperando no meio do caminho!"

"Alguém...?"

" _A Morte em pessoa_ ," o homem murmurou. "Ela estava irritada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. Todo mundo morria naquele rio, mas nós fomos mais espertos. Ela disse que nos daria algo em troca e meus irmãos logo se animaram. Antioch pediu uma varinha que pudesse vencer todos os duelos - ele amava duelar - e Cadmus pediu alguma coisa que trouxesse os mortos de volta à vida-"

"Mas nenhuma magia pode trazer os mortos," Tom sussurrou, lembrando-se das próprias palavras no conto da bruxa Babbitty.

"E nós dissemos isso à ele! Mas o teimoso não quis nem ouvir... Ele havia perdido a esposa fazia pouco tempo, entende? Estava desesperado."

"E o que o senhor pediu?"

"Apenas algo que pudesse me esconder dos olhos da morte," o senhor falou, rindo fraco. "A Morte então foi até a margem do rio e quebrou um pedaço do galho de um sabugueiro, entregou à Antioch e disse que com aquela varinha ele nunca iria perder um duelo sequer. Para Cadmus, ela entrou no rio e trouxe, lá do fundo, uma pedrinha escura... Disse para ele usá-la para trazer os mortos à vida. E para mim... Tadinha, ela ficou tão perturbada! Ela tirou a própria capa e a colocou nas minhas costas. Quando olhei para mim mesmo, meu corpo havia sumido! Uma capa da invisibilidade! Mas não qualquer capa, não um tecido com um feitiço, mas sim a capa da própria Morte, a capa que a esconde quando ela vem nos buscar."

"Nós brincávamos... Criamos um desenho para nos representar. Era uma brincadeira, sabe? Nós marcávamos um símbolo onde quer que fôssemos e assim saberíamos que um de nós estivera lá," ele falou, desenhando, com uma linha dourada de magia, sobre a mesa um símbolo composto por um triângulo, uma linha reta e um círculo. "Cada um seguiu a sua vida depois de um tempo. Antioch, no entanto, era exibido e logo saiu anunciando a sua varinha invencível... Não demorou para alguém ir atrás dele. Ouvi dizer que a varinha maldita ainda está por aí."

Tom sentiu um arrepio atravessar o seu corpo ao lembrar-se do duelista que encontrara em outra taberna, o homem que quase esfregara em seu rosto uma varinha que dizia ser a mais poderosa de todas.

"Cadmus... Cadmus voltou para casa e chamou a sua esposa dos mortos. E ela voltou! Ela voltou e eles viveram juntos por um bom tempo, mas Alethea estava diferente. Ela havia morrido e pertencia à Morte, a sua casa agora era a morte," o homem explicou. "Meu irmão não aguentou vê-la tão miserável, viva e morta ao mesmo tempo. Eventualmente ele a seguiu para junto da Morte."

"E o senhor continua aqui," disse Tom, franzindo o cenho enquanto via o bruxo sorrir.

"Eu continuo aqui," ele repetiu.

"Escondeu-se a vida inteira com a capa...?"

"Ha! Claro que _não!_ Imagine fazer amor com a sua esposa debaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade!" O bruxo riu, batendo com a mão na mesa e fazendo o símbolo de magia se desfazer em fiapos de magia dourada. "Eu apenas não desafiei a Morte. Antioch brincava com ela o tempo todo, ele vivia dançando com a Morte em cada duelo, e Cadmus humilhou-a, tentou ser mais poderoso que ela... Eu apenas... Continuei com a minha vida? A capa, é claro, me foi útil diversas vezes, até mesmo salvou a minha vida, arrisco dizer. Mas sei que a Morte me encontraria mesmo se vivesse apenas debaixo dela."

"Posso perguntar uma coisa...?" perguntou Tom, observando o senhor com cuidado. Apesar de velho, Ignotus tinha um brilho no olhar que fazia Riddle pensar em todos os aventureiros sobre os quais contava histórias.

"É claro."

"Por que o senhor me contou isso?" o homem perguntou, indicando o resto da taverna. "Por que contou à mim e não à todos?"

"Há duas razões, na verdade," disse Ignotus, respirando fundo. "Primeiro, o senhor é um contador de histórias. Tenho certeza de que uma história como essa é tratada com muito carinho pelo senhor... Sei que vai cuidar bem dela." O bruxo sorriu, antes de apoiar uma mão sobre o pulso do outro. "Além disso, sei que você e a Morte tem uma história juntos também. O senhor também foi tocado por ela e também foi deixado escapar com vida... A Morte esteve muito perto de você, ela deve ter considerado levá-lo, mas deixou-o ir."

Riddle permaneceu em silêncio, sentindo a própria respiração trancada enquanto encarava o velho. Os dedos dele sobre o seu pulso pareciam emitir a sensação engraçada de um tecido muito suave contra a sua pele e a medida que as palavras dele se estruturavam melhor em sua mente, inúmeras memórias voltavam.

"Por que ela fez isso?" o homem perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu achar a própria voz.

"Porque não era a sua hora. Nós dois não somos as únicas pessoas no mundo que foram tocadas pela Morte e deixadas seguir em frente. Ela deve ter pensado que, talvez, não fosse a nossa hora," disse Ignotus, antes de acenar com a mão outra vez e se levantar. "Nós temos um bardo aqui!" ele falou em voz alta, atraindo a atenção de todos. "Acho que vocês deviam parar de falar abobrinhas sobre minhocas gigantes para ouvir uma história decente!"

"Peverell, eu estou no meio da história!"

"Alfric, todo mundo já sabe da sua minhoca de estimação!" O bruxo olhou Riddle outra vez, sorrindo, antes de abaixar-se um pouco para sussurrar. "Um velho sente a morte se aproximar e eu ficaria muito feliz de ouvir uma boa história antes de ir me encontrar com ela."

Tom observou o homem por um momento, antes de olhar para os outros. Fazia dois meses que não contava uma história, dois meses que não conseguia nem mesmo pensar em nada que não fosse querer acabar com tudo aquilo...

"No alto de uma colina, dentro de um jardim encantado, havia a Fonte da Boa Fortuna. Todo ano, no solstício de verão, uma pessoa era escolhida para entrar no jardim e tentar chegar até a fonte, onde poderia se banhar e receber toda a sorte que aquelas águas ofereciam," o homem começou a falar, sem nem saber direito o que diabos estava contando. "Em um ano específico, na manhã do solstício, centenas de pessoas estavam esperando ao redor das paredes do jardim: homens e mulheres, velhos e jovens, bruxos ou não bruxos... Lá, três bruxas se conheceram."

"A primeira, chamada Asha, estava doente com uma doença que nenhum curandeiro conseguia curar e esperava que a fonte a ajudasse a melhorar. A segunda, Altheda, havia sido roubada e perdera a sua casa, seu ouro e a sua varinha, e lá ela esperava recuperar o seu orgulho e seu dinheiro. A terceira, Amata, havia sido deixada pelo homem que amava e queria que as águas da fonte curassem o seu coração partido," Riddle continuou, sorrindo de leve enquanto deixava a história se desenrolar por si só. "As três decidiram que iriam entrar todas juntas, caso uma fosse escolhida. Assim, quando o primeiro raio de sol brilhou no céu e uma rachadura no muro apareceu, vários galhos saíram de dentro do jardim e agarraram Asha, que segurou a mão de Altheda, que conseguiu segurar o vestido de Amata... Que esbarrou em um pobre cavalheiro, levando-o junto para dentro do jardim."

"Lá dentro, Asha e Altheda ficaram irritadas, pois se já era difícil escolher qual delas iria se banhar na fonte, agora havia mais uma pessoa para dividir o prêmio! Mas o cavalheiro, Sir Azarado, sabia que não tinha chance alguma de chegar lá e declarou que iria voltar para fora dos muros," o homem continuou. "Com isso, Amata se irritou _'Covarde! Puxe a sua espada, cavalheiro, e nos ajude a chegar até a fonte!'"_

"Os quatro então começaram caminhada até o centro do jardim, atravessando diversas flores e árvores que nunca haviam visto antes e só encontrando um empecilho quando chegaram na base da colina, onde havia um enorme... Verme branco. Quando eles se aproximaram, o bicho virou para eles e murmurou: _'Pague-me a prova de sua dor',_ " Tom falou. "Sir Azarado tentou matar o verme com a sua espada, mas de nada adiantou. Altheda tentou atirar-lhe pedras, mas de nada adiantou. Asha e Amata tentaram usar feitiços, mas de nada adiantou. E o verme não deixou-os passar. A medida que o sol ficava mais alto no céu, Asha, entristecida, começou a chorar. O verme se aproximou e bebeu das lágrimas da bruxa e então sumiu para dentro da terra, deixando o caminho livre."

"Felizes, os quatro começaram a subir a colina até que, na metade da subida, viram uma pedra com a seguinte inscrição: _'Pague-me o fruto de seu trabalho'_... Sir Azarado tirou do bolso a sua única moeda e colocou no chão, mas ela apenas rolou colina abaixo e foi perdida. As bruxas e o cavalheiro então tentaram continuar a subida, mas quanto mais eles subiam, mais eles voltavam, andando para trás. Desesperados e exaustos, eles viam o sol começar a descer no horizonte e todos já ficavam desesperançosos. Altheda, no entanto, continuava a subir com vigor," disse Tom. " _'Coragem, amigos, e não desistam!'_ ela dizia, limpando o suor da testa. Assim que as gotas de suor pingaram no chão, a inscrição na pedra sumiu e eles conseguiram subir a colina."

"Quando finalmente chegaram ao topo da colina, ainda havia um riacho o qual eles deviam atravessar. No fundo das águas cristalinas, havia uma pedra que dizia: _'Pague-me os tesouros do seu passado'_... Sir Azarado tentou subir no seu escudo e flutuar, mas logo afundou e elas tiveram que tirá-lo da água. As bruxas tentaram a mesma coisa, mas não deu certo," disse Riddle, olhando em volta e sorrindo ao ver até mesmo o bruxo da minhoca de estimação entretido na história. "Amata foi a primeira a entender a mensagem e, sem hesitar, retirou de sua mente inúmeras memórias de seu amado e colocou-as no riacho. Assim que elas desapareceram, um caminho de pedras surgiu, deixando-os passar até a outra margem."

"Eles finalmente estavam a alguns passos da fonte quando Asha caiu no chão, chorando de dor. Tão grande era o seu sofrimento que ela nem mesmo deixava os outros a tocarem para levá-la até a fonte," o homem continuou. "Altheda então correu para os arbustos, pegando as ervas que acreditava que funcionariam e, usando o cantil do cavalheiro, fazendo uma poção para dar à amiga. Assim que bebeu a poção, Asha se levantou, sentindo-se mais revigorada do que em anos e sem dores. Sua doença estava curada."

"Agora elas precisavam decidir quem iria se banhar na Fonte da Boa Fortuna. _'Minha doença foi curada, não preciso mais das águas. Deixem que Altheda se banhe,'_ disse Asha. _'Agora que sei usar as ervas para curar, posso ganhar dinheiro com isso, não preciso mais das águas. Deixem que Amata se banhe_ ,' disse Altheda. Mas Amata não quis... A correnteza do riacho havia levado embora todo o seu sofrimento..." Foi só quando viu os cenhos franzidos dos ouvintes que Tom se lembrou que estava contando aquela história para bruxos e bruxos não viam trouxas com bons olhos. Não havia pensado naquilo, havia se animado tanto com a própria história e agora tinha medo de não gostarem do final por envolver um trouxa.

" _'O senhor é quem devia se banhar na fonte, Sir Azarado, por sua gentileza e coragem,'_ disse Amata." Todos se viraram para ver quem assumira a liderança da história, pois não fora Tom quem completara a fala de Amata. Do outro lado da taberna, encostada em uma parede, havia uma mulher que se fundia com as sombras. Seu rosto estava oculto pelo capuz da capa, mas era possível ver um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "E assim, o cavalheiro pulou dentro da Fonte da Boa Fortuna e saiu de lá com toda a glória que aquelas águas podiam lhe conceder. Sentindo-se mais corajoso, ele pediu a mão de Amata em casamento, pois nunca havia visto uma mulher mais gentil ou mais bela do que ela. E Amata aceitou, feliz por ter encontrado um homem que iria amá-la."

"As três bruxas e o cavalheiro desceram a colina felizes e satisfeitos, e todos levaram uma vida longa e alegre," disse Riddle, fazendo uma leve reverência com a cabeça em agradecimento à mulher no canto da taberna. "Sem nunca desconfiarem de que as águas da fonte não carregavam encantamento algum."

Foi engraçado ver em todas aquelas pessoas a mesma reação que as crianças tinham, aquele pequeno momento de silêncio enquanto ainda absorviam a história.

"Obrigado," murmurou Ignotus, que ainda estava parado perto de si. O senhor ainda desviou o olhar para onde estava a mulher que o ajudara, acenando para ela com a cabeça. "Foi uma bela história."

Tom sorriu para o velho, que fez uma reverência e então se afastou, sumindo no meio dos outros. Enquanto alguns bruxos ainda perguntavam uma coisa ou outra da história, Riddle tentava manter a mulher encapuzada sob o seu olhar e foi apenas quando ela deu as costas para a multidão e saiu da taberna que o homem inventou alguma desculpa esfarrapada para escapar dali também.

"Obrigado por me salvar lá dentro," disse Tom, assim que saiu para a rua e alcançou a mulher.

"Mudei muito a sua história?" ela perguntou, virando-se para olhá-lo. O sorriso pequenino ainda estava em seus lábios.

"Pior que não," ele explicou. "Era o final que eu queria, mas... Na hora fiquei com medo que eles não gostassem muito."

A mulher riu, finalmente erguendo as mãos para abaixar o capuz e fazendo com que Riddle ficasse um bom momento apenas a observando, sentindo o ar faltar.

A primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção fora o longo cabelo branco e cacheado que agora, livre do capuz, caía até a cintura dela. A segunda, foram os olhos: a única coisa que Tom conseguia comparar àquela cor era um dia ensolarado, mas extremamente frio, como os que aconteciam em Little Hangleton no final do outono ou no início do inverno. Eles pareciam azuis e verdes e cinzas ao mesmo tempo. Apesar dos cabelos brancos, a mulher não parecia ser mais velha que ele, talvez até tivessem a mesma idade… Mas, o que realmente mais o surpreendeu não fora a aparência da mulher: ele já a havia visto, no seu tempo. Nunca iria se esquecer daquele rosto e daqueles olhos e daqueles cabelos, lembrava-se de como a associou com as estrelas em uma questão de segundos... Lembrava-se que fora difícil tirar algumas poucas palavras dela e lembrava-se de como era desenhá-la.

"Suas histórias são muito belas, senhor," ela falou, deixando os cantos de seus lábios se curvarem em um pequeno sorriso. "Ouvi algumas em minhas viagens... Já tentou cantá-las?"

"Como é?" ele perguntou, saindo das memórias que ela lhe trouxera sem perceber.

"São belas histórias, dariam belas músicas," ela explicou.

"Eu não... Quero dizer, eu canto, mas isso não conta. Sou melhor tocando algo do que cantando."

"Por que não junta as duas coisas?"

"Porque não sei tocar nada..."

"Acabou de dizer que é melhor com instrumentos!" ela riu.

"Não sei tocar nada _daqui_ ," ele falou.

"Que tal tentar a harpa?" a mulher perguntou, encolhendo os ombros. "Não é difícil."

Tom a encarou por um momento e então riu. A mera imagem de si tentando tocar uma harpa chegava a ser engraçada em sua cabeça. Ele havia crescido com um piano e tal instrumento sempre fora algo que o ajudara, junto com os seus papéis e tintas. Ele sentia falta do som dos martelos contra as cordas de aço, sentia falta da sensação que tinha das teclas cedendo sob os seus dedos e do estalido do pedal sobre o seu pé, sentia falta de poder se perder na música por alguns minutos e de ouvir as notas ficando suspensas no ar naqueles momentos durante os quais mantinha o abafador longe das cordas.

"Não sei se sou muito bom com instrumentos de corda," o homem falou, sorrindo sem graça.

"Ainda acho que ficaria bom ter um pouco de música para acompanhar as suas histórias," ela falou. "O senhor não é daqui, estou certa?"

"Sou de Yorkshire," ele falou. "E a senhora... Escócia?"

"Só pelo sotaque?" ela riu. "Mas, sim, Escócia... Por acaso o senhor mora perto do mar?"

"Sim," disse Tom, rindo. "Por acaso já me conhece por conta de algum meio divinatório?"

"Não sou muito afeiçoada à adivinhação. O senhor simplesmente... Parece vir de perto do mar," a bruxa falou, sorrindo fraco enquanto erguia a mão e a passava pelo ar como se estivesse sentindo algo ali.

"Para falar bem a verdade, já estou começando a sentir falta dele."

"Está aqui faz muito tempo?"

"Cinco dias," ele falou. "Um amigo insistiu que eu viesse."

"Que tal uma troca?" a mulher perguntou e foi instantâneo lembrar-se da fada que certa vez encontrara na estrada. Mas aquela bruxa não lhe parecia uma fada... Não parecia ser uma pessoa comum, mas também não parecia ser do povo das fadas. "Eu o levo até a sua casa e você me conta uma de suas histórias. A sua _melhor_ história."

O homem riu. Bom, não era uma proposta horrível... Ele só teria que pensar em algo bom para contar à ela. Mas, apesar disso, ela ainda era uma bruxa e eles estavam sozinhos. E havia algo naquela mulher que o fazia se sentir incrivelmente desamparado, como se não fosse nada ao lado dela. Não, era como se ele fosse uma presa e ela, um predador curioso demais para atacar. O mais estranho, no entanto, era que, apesar dessa sensação, a maior parte de si insistia em sentir-se seguro perto dela.

"Prometo não lhe fazer mal se não fizer mal à mim," ela finalmente falou, depois de perceber o silêncio dele.

"Certo..." ele murmurou, apontando para a bolsa de couro que carregava no ombro. "Se quiser ir. Tenho todas as minhas coisas aqui."

A bruxa sorriu e esticou uma mão para ele. O toque dela parecia formigar e esquentar a sua pele... Se prestasse bastante atenção, conseguia sentir os pequenos desenhos que aquela sensação criava em sua mão, subindo pelo seu braço. Era estranhamente confortável e familiar. Mas tal sensação prendeu a sua atenção por pouco tempo, pois logo tudo a sua volta girava, até que sentiu o terreno acidentado da praia sob os seus pés novamente e o som das ondas enchendo os seus ouvidos.

Tom respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro da maresia e a brisa leve que soprava do mar. A mulher ao seu lado olhava em volta com calma, antes de arrancar os sapatos e andar até a pedra mais próxima, onde as ondas menores ainda alcançavam, e sentar-se ali, indicando para ele fazer o mesmo. Riddle queria ter suas tintas e telas novamente para poder pintar aquela cena... Os cabelos brancos dela contrastavam com o resto do local, que estava completamente escuro, salvo pela luz das estrelas.

"Não sei se essa história é a melhor," ele falou, tirando os sapatos e indo se sentar ao lado dela, sorrindo ao sentir as ondas baterem em seus pés. "Mas é uma que estou querendo contar faz um bom tempo... Acho que só não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa até o momento."

"Ora," ela riu baixinho. "Vamos lá, então."

"Havia um homem que... Vamos dizer que ele tinha um certo passado com magia, apesar de não ser um bruxo. Uma bruxa o havia enfeitiçado e praticamente apagado um ano da vida dele. Com isso, vieram os medos. Era como se houvesse alguma criaturinha feita de sombras que sentava no ombro do homem, sempre lhe sussurrando coisas ruins e quanto mais ele a ouvia, mais ela crescia, até que chegava momentos nos quais era simplesmente impossível para ele sequer se levantar da cama... Essa criatura conseguia fazer com que cada respiração fosse um esforço enorme; com que cada colher de comida parecesse rasgar a sua garganta; cada noite de sono, um festival de pensamentos ruins e pesadelos; cada coisa que ele antes amava, apenas um vazio," o homem começou a falar, focando o olhar nas ondas para não precisar olhar a bruxa. "O homem fez coisas horríveis consigo mesmo por causa disso, porque aquilo não era viver, aquilo era apenas sobreviver, um dia de cada vez, sem emoção alguma."

"O tempo passou e ele aprendeu a controlar essa criatura. Ele conseguia ignorá-la até ela voltar a ficar pequenininha no seu ombro, conseguia argumentar com ela de vez em quando... Volte meia ela crescia novamente, grudando-se nas suas escápulas e fazendo com que fosse impossível se levantar, mas com o tempo ela voltava a diminuir," ele continuou. "O tempo passou e o que restou da bruxa que havia feito aquilo foram os sonhos ruins, as lembranças vívidas demais, mas ele sempre dizia a si mesmo que, apesar de doer e assustar, aquilo não era mais real."

"Até o dia em que o filho daquela bruxa apareceu... Era de noite, no meio do verão, e o rapaz entrou na casa do homem, acusando-o de tê-lo abandonado," Tom falou, tentando puxar sua voz, que parecia presa em sua garganta. "Ele era incrivelmente parecido com o homem, chegava a assustar. E ele era um bruxo, como a mãe... Tudo pareceu passar rápido demais e depois de dois clarões verdes, o homem viu que ele e o filho eram os únicos ainda vivos na casa. Seus pais estavam mortos, haviam morrido em menos de um segundo, com um movimento da varinha. E em segundos, a criatura no ombro do homem cresceu e cresceu e foi como ter uma tonelada caindo em suas costas, como se ela estivesse batendo em seu coração para ele acelerar ao mesmo tempo que arrancava as lágrimas dos seus olhos. E o homem queria apenas morrer, pois não havia mais nada ali para ele... Seus pais estavam mortos e seu filho - ele nem sabia que tinha um filho! - não parava de falar sobre o quão fraco e inútil ele era..."

"Ele implorou para que o garoto o matasse. Era rápido, não? Mas o bruxo estava com tanto ódio que nem mesmo a morte parecia ser uma boa punição aos seus olhos. Ele puxou algo de dentro das vestes, um tipo de colar com uma ampulheta, e jogou no homem." Riddle respirou fundo, percebendo que estava chorando. Riu fraco ao notar isso, tomando consciência de que era a primeira vez em cinco anos que falava sobre aquela noite para alguém. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que revisitava aqueles acontecimentos de forma voluntária. "Foi como cair infinitamente e depois bater em um chão de pedra... Quando o homem acordou, havia outro rapaz ao seu lado: ele era um bruxo e só ver a varinha dele foi o suficiente para fazer com que o desespero voltasse."

"Mas esse bruxo era gentil e o ensinou como sobreviver ali, tão longe e tão perto de sua casa. Ele lhe mostrou como curar e como ajudar as pessoas com coisas simples... E o homem começou a se adaptar, lentamente, à sua nova vida," Tom continuou. "Ele descobriu que sentia falta de pegar um livro e ler uma boa história, sentia falta de ter algo com o que se distrair, e percebeu que isso se amenizava quando contava histórias para os outros. Ele fazia uma mistura de tudo o que já havia ouvido ou lido antes, de vez em quando inventando algumas coisas próprias, e se sentia bem ao ver as crianças e os adultos parecendo tão entretidos no que ele contava, tão... Felizes e distraídos. Mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos, ele via aquelas pessoas viajarem para longe, fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que ele queria tanto conseguir fazer para esquecer de tudo."

"Então ele continuou contando histórias enquanto inventava um personagem para si mesmo. Aos poucos, ele deixou de ser o homem louco que havia se envolvido com a bruxa errada, mas sim o bruxo contador de histórias que todos tinham alguns minutos para ouvir... No fundo, ele ainda era o homem com a criatura de sombras no ombro, mas coisas simples o faziam sorrir de novo, como ver uma menina brincando de ser rainha depois de ouvir uma de suas histórias ou um menino fingindo ser um cavalheiro," Riddle falou, finalmente arriscando olhar a mulher, que permanecia impassível ao seu lado. "E ele conheceu tantas pessoas com isso... Um Tsar cuja vida se repete diversas vezes e que mesmo assim continua amando viver, uma mulher que atravessou o mar dentro de um caldeirão, três irmãos que brincaram com a morte, uma estrela que ele pensou que nunca mais iria ver..." O homem deixou as próprias palavras serem levadas para longe pela brisa do mar. Não sabia como continuar. Não era como a história da Fonte da Boa Fortuna, pois ali realmente não sabia o final. "Infelizmente, não sei como a história termina."

" _Felizmente_ ," disse a bruxa, sorrindo enquanto acenava para as ondas, fazendo o que parecia ser uma pequena raposa feita de água surgir ali e começar a saltitar por todos os lados.

"Não tenho nada para lhe oferecer," ele falou, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas o que me diz de você me contar a _sua_ melhor história?"

A mulher o olhou de esguelha, antes de sorrir de lado e acenar com a mão, fazendo com que a raposa de água corresse até ele e atingisse o lado do rosto do homem e, assim, arrancando uma risada dele.

"Já ouviu falar sobre como as águias se recolhem e nascem de novo quando atingem uma certa idade?" ela perguntou. "Elas voam até a montanha mais alta e lá fazem o seu ninho. As águias então arrancam o próprio bico para este poder nascer de novo, mais forte, e faz o mesmo com as unhas e as penas velhas. Nem toda águia faz esse processo, mas as que fazem vivem muito mais... Uma vez existiu uma bruxa que fez como a águia, depois de perder o seu maior tesouro. Ela se isolou em uma montanha até deixar de ser quem era. De certa forma, ela morreu e nasceu de novo, enganando a Morte."

"A partir do seu primeiro vôo depois de renascer, a bruxa decidiu que não iria mais se envolver com o seu passado... Todo o seu legado havia ficado para trás. Ela iria continuar vivendo, continuar viajando e pesquisando, pois ela amava conhecer coisas novas, mas não iria se envolver com nada outra vez," a mulher continuou. "Ela também conheceu muitas pessoas incríveis, viu muitos milagres e muitas tragédias, sempre conhecendo coisas novas e tentando não lembrar do que havia passado. Mas sempre havia um elemento que se repetia em todas as suas vidas-"

"Como as diversas vidas de Koschei," Tom murmurou, sem perceber. "Desculpe."

"Isso mesmo." Ela sorriu, um sorriso quase imperceptível que curvava muito sutilmente os cantos de seus lábios. "Sempre havia um homem... Ela não sabia como diabos ele sempre a encontrava: podia se passar anos e anos, mas ele a encontrava, mesmo sem saber quem ela era. E ele sempre vinha de uma forma diferente, o que era o mais engraçado: às vezes ele era como ela se lembrava, outras ele vinha de outro país... Até mesmo na forma de uma raposa ele já apareceu!" A bruxa riu, jogando os cabelos para trás e praticamente fazendo uma chuva prateada com isso. "Mas ele sempre lhe dava algum presente: uma música, um desenho, um pedacinho de madeira pintado, um lírio, uma história... Não importava o que era o presente, mas era sempre algo com mais sentimento do que deveria, afinal, ele mal a conhecia!"

Riddle continuou a observando, esperando que ela continuasse, mas a bruxa apenas ficou com os lábios entreabertos enquanto olhava o mar, como se esperasse mais alguma palavra sair de sua boca. Nada saiu e apenas o mar continuou cantando.

"Ainda não sabe o final da história também?" ele perguntou.

"Não," ela murmurou.

"Aposto que vai ser uma história digna de um livro," disse Tom, sorrindo enquanto inclinava-se um pouco para a frente para conseguir observá-la melhor. "É uma história que eu adoraria contar, mas ela ainda está se desenrolando e acho que vai continuar assim por muito tempo. Quem sabe você poderia ir escrevendo?"

"Somente se o senhor escrever as suas também," ela falou prontamente, virando-se para olhá-lo. "As suas histórias merecem ser escritas."

"Certo." O homem empertigou-se e estendeu uma mão para ela, que a apertou enquanto ria. "Me prometa que irá me falar do andamento da sua escrita da próxima vez que me ver e, quem sabe, um dia eu ainda ganhe um livro seu, hm?"

"Quem sabe," ela falou, antes de suspirar. "Qual o seu nome, senhor?"

"Beedle," Tom respondeu. "Qual o seu?"

"Acho que acabei perdendo o nome com o passar dos anos, mas acabei ganhando muitos outros: Lady White, la Dame Blanche, Dame Aliset, Weisse Frau…" A bruxa arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Qual o nome do homem da sua história?"

O homem sorriu fraco. Ele havia ouvido falar de alguns desses nomes, tanto no futuro quanto agora, no passado… A Dama Branca era recorrente em várias histórias, uma mulher sábia e poderosa que podia ver através de mentiras e sabia como desvendar o futuro. Aquela mulher era uma lenda viva e Riddle não sabia se devia se sentir assustado ou fascinado por isso.

"Thomas Felix Riddle," ele falou. "E o nome da bruxa da sua história? Antes de ela imitar as águias."

"Rowena," a bruxa falou, suspirando fraco. "Rowena Ravenclaw."

E aquele pedaço de informação fez o seu fascínio crescer ainda mais. Ela era a história e a lenda misturadas em uma só, o fato e o fantástico, o possível e o impossível.

"Ouvi falar muito bem dessa moça e de seus feitos," disse Tom. "Ah, outra coisa: Koschei Bessmertny está procurando por você. Na verdade, faz quatro anos que ele apareceu aqui a sua procura..."

"Ora, Koschei falou de mim?"

"Ele disse que procurava por alguém e que eu saberia de quem se tratava caso a encontrasse," o homem falou, encolhendo os ombros.

A Dama Branca pulou da pedra onde estavam sentados e permaneceu em pé por alguns minutos, parada enquanto as ondas ensopavam a barra de seu vestido e seus pés afundavam na areia molhada. Novamente, Tom queria conseguir desenhá-la, queria pintá-la e não deixar que aquela imagem ficasse apenas em sua mente... Mas ele já havia feito aquilo e entregue tal desenho à ela. Muitos anos depois, aquela mulher teria um desenho seu em mãos.

"Acredito que devo ir agora," ela falou, virando-se para o olhar com calma com um sorriso que ele arriscava classificar como doce. "Foi muito bom encontrá-lo e ouvir as suas histórias, senhor. Boa noite e…" A mulher se interrompeu por um momento, suspirando fraco antes de continuar. "Sonhe com as estrelas, Tom."

O homem nunca achou que pudesse ficar tão emocionado apenas ouvindo o seu próprio nome. Mas depois de tantos anos sendo chamado por um nome falso, era bom ser ele mesmo outra vez, principalmente ao estar com alguém que lhe inspirava uma estranha familiaridade.

"Foi bom ouvir a sua história também," ele murmurou. _"Spokoinoi nochi, dorogaya Rowena."_

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu realmente não quero terminar essa história, talvez seja por isso que estou enrolando tanto para postar.

 **1) Erva-de-são-joão:** _Hypericum perforatum_ , é uma planta que pode ser usada para ajudar no tratamento de depressão leve-moderada, insônia, ansiedade. Também tem ação antibacteriana e é usada para cicatrização de feridas. Em alguns países, ela é prescrita para o tratamento de depressão, na hora de tentar 'desmamar' os medicamentos. Ela é contraindicada quando a pessoa já está tomando um antidepressivo da classe dos ISRS (inibidores seletivos da recaptação da serotonina) como a fluoxetina ou a paroxetina (e outros), além de outros medicamentos como antirretrovirais, varfarina ou medicamentos que tenham carbamazepina. Ela pode interagir com alguns medicamentos e inativar os efeitos deles, como os anticoncepcionais. Em outras palavras, procure um médico antes de decidir tomar chá de erva-de-são-joão;

 **2) Beedle e sua barba:** em todas as fontes oficiais, diz-se que existe pouca informação sobre Beedle, o Bardo, a não ser o fato de que ele tinha uma barba magnífica. Eu nunca consigo imaginar o Tom de barba a não ser quando ele está nesses momentos ruins, então... Evert deve ter sido bem sacana e perpetuado a imagem dele com a sua magnífica barba;

 **3) O rio dos três irmãos:** eu sempre fiquei me perguntando por que diabos a Morte ficou tão brava que os irmãos Peverell conseguiram atravessar o rio? Então fiquei sabendo de um rio que fica na fronteira de West e North Yorkshire chamado River Wharfe. Quando ele chega na altura de Bolton Abbey (North Yorkshire), o rio que era largo tem que se afunilar em um leito muito estreito... Assim, o rio largo lá de cima, o Wharfe, vira um rio estreito, profundo e com uma velocidade da correnteza muito rápida. Nessa área, ele é conhecido como Bolton Strid ("strid" é um espaço entre rochas) e, apesar de a distância entre as margens ser pequena, é fácil escorregar. Além disso, debaixo da superfície da margem, é como se as rochas fossem 'cortadas' e formassem um tipo de caverna. Ou seja, não atravesse o Strid a pé, porque há muitas chances de você escorregar, cair e morrer afogado.

 **4) A Dama Branca:** como já foi dito lá em cima, a Dama faz parte de um headcanon/AU que a Thams/brassclaw criou há uns 3 anos e eu fiz o favor de bagunçar ele aqui. Eu não posso falar muito a não ser as coisas que o próprio Tom sabe sobre ela: ele já a viu no futuro e agora ele sabe que ela é uma Rowena Ravenclaw que enganou a Morte.

 **5) Dame Aliset, la Dame Blanche, etc:** só 3 anos depois de ouvir o headcanon da Thams que eu fui ler Outlander e descobri que as Damas Brancas são, na verdade, bem proeminentes nos folclores Europeus. Dame Aliset é uma bruxa folclórica da Escócia; La Dame Blanche são as mulheres sábias e mágicas da França; Weissen Frauen são as bruxas brancas da Alemanha e por aí vai... Em todas as histórias, elas transitam entre o status de bruxa e fada, não são nem amigas e nem inimigas, mas neutras e justas, muito poderosas e sábias, com um talento para ver o futuro, etc. Foi meio fascinante descobrir que esse folclore existia e que nem eu e nem a Thams sabíamos dele, mesmo depois de termos discutido tanto o headcanon da Lady White;

 **6) Spokoinoi nochi, dorogaya:** "Boa noite, querida", em russo;

Como foi dito lá em cima, esse capítulo é para a Thams, que me deixou abusar do plot incrível dela e que sempre serve de inspiração para a nossa querida Rowena.

 **Dorabel Essa:** fico muito feliz que tu tenha gostado dos outros capítulos! Eu gosto de brincar com o Koschei porque... Ele é um ser imortal? E é muito legal ver as diferentes maneiras que alguém pode lidar com "ser imortal". Também fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do Tom (: ele é meu xodó de escrita e já ganhou muito mais história e background do que deveria, se considerarmos que ele é super secundário em HP. E também fico feliz que o FF não coloque limite de caracteres porque eu fico nas nuvens com esses reviews seus ahha. Como já disse em algum capítulo por ai, eu tenho um playlist separado pra fic e vou colocar o link dele aqui no epílogo (que já é o próximo ): ). Mas fico muito, muito feliz de saber que está gostando da história, sério mesmo. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, apesar das viagens nos headcanons alheios.

Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews, como sempre, são muito muito muito bem vindos. Ainda mais nessa reta final.


	8. epílogo

**N/A:** como prometido, o epílogo. E, como prometido também, aqui está uma pequena "trilha sonora"/fanmix feita para a história: **thebardscottage . tumblr post/143285515059/muggleriddle-uma-playlist-pra-a-fanfict-o**

 **epílogo**  


.

"Pode me falar de novo aquele poema?" disse a mulher de cabelos brancos e vestes negras enquanto ia até a beirada do rochedo e olhava o mar, o vento carregado de maresia fazendo os fios brancos esvoaçarem.

"Qual deles?" perguntou Tom, deixando os dedos brincarem com as cordas da harpa, antes de olhar a outra.

"Aquele da flauta."

 _"A todas vocês, que eu amei e que amo, ícones guardados num coração-caverna, como quem num banquete ergue a taça e celebra, repleto de versos levanto meu crânio,"_ murmurou Riddle, tentando fazer com que as suas palavras seguissem o ritmo das notas de sua música. _"Penso, mais de uma vez: seria melhor talvez pôr-me o ponto final de um balaço. Em todo caso eu hoje vou dar meu concerto de adeus. Memória! Convoca aos salões do cérebro um renque inumerável de amadas. Verte o riso de pupila em pupila, veste a noite de núpcias passadas... De corpo a corpo verta a alegria. Esta noite ficará para a História: hoje executarei meus versos na flauta de minhas próprias vértebras."_

O silêncio caiu entre eles, apenas o mar e a harpa continuando com seus sons em um dueto interessante e suave.

"Tem outro... Ouvi você o recitar diversas vezes para si mesmo," disse a mulher, antes de se virar. Tom se perguntava como a magia conseguia fazer aquilo. Ele sabia que aquela, definitivamente, não era Lady White, a magia era diferente (mais áspera e fria, não tinha o mesmo conforto morno e suave da magia da bruxa), mas ela era tão igual que chegava a assustar.

 _"Você partiu, como se diz, para o outro mundo. Vácuo... Você sobe, entremeado às estrelas..."_ o homem começou a falar, deixando a voz ir sumindo aos poucos. Não iria conseguir falar todo o poema, machucava demais. _"Nesta vida, morrer não é difícil. O difícil é a vida e seu ofício."_

"Ele estava certo nisso... A morte é fácil. Não para mim, é claro." Ela riu. "O trabalho pesado sobra para mim."

"Sinto muito."

"Estou acostumada," ela falou, voltando a se aproximar do homem. Tom abaixou os olhos ao senti-la se sentar ao seu lado. A mão que segurou a sua, no momento seguinte, não era mais a mão de uma mulher, mas sim um aglomerado de sombras e magia que se enroscava em seus dedos e pulso.

"Por que você não veio antes?" ele perguntou baixinho, soltando a harpa e olhando o mar. A água estava acinzentada como sempre e o horizonte quase se confundia com o mar, já que o céu também se mostrava nublado.

"Quando você me chamou? Não era a hora." A voz da criatura agora estava diferente também. Parecia uma mistura de diversas vozes e sotaques diferentes. Era suave, acolhedora. "Você tinha muito o que viver ainda, muito o que fazer..."

"Não sei se fiz muita coisa."

"Ah, fez." Ela riu. "Você viveu o suficiente para se tornar imortal, meu amigo."

"Eu estou morrendo e você está dizendo que sou imortal?" O homem riu.

"Imortalidade não é apenas o que você está pensando, Tom. Talvez... Thomas Felix Riddle esteja morrendo, mas _Beedle, o bardo_ , irá viver para sempre," a criatura explicou e o homem não pôde deixar de lembrar do manuscrito bagunçado que mandara para Evert ainda na noite anterior, as histórias que prometera à Dama Branca que iria escrever. "Apesar de que não acho que Tom também está morrendo no momento. Ainda tem gente que se lembra dele. Você só morre quando todos se esquecem da sua história."

"Você a tocou também, não é?" Riddle perguntou, rindo fraco. "A moça com olhos de estrelas."

"É uma velha amiga." Ela falou, dando de ombros.

"Se a ver de novo, diga que mandei um olá."

"Você mesmo vai dizer isso à ela, Tom."

O homem respirou fundo, antes de apoiar-se melhor contra a criatura. Estava cansado e tocar a harpa era uma das poucas coisas que conseguia fazer ainda... Agora que percebia como o mar nunca havia mudado, em todos os mais de quarenta anos que permaneceu ali. Era o mesmo mar, a mesma cor cinzenta, a mesma maresia fresca, o mesmo cheiro de sal e o mesmo som das ondas quebrando na praia, embalando-o como se fosse uma canção de ninar. Era bom, era quase como estar em casa.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **1) " _A todas vocês, que eu amei e que amo...":_** A Flauta-Vértebra, do Vladimir Maiakovsky.

 ** _2) "_ _Nesta vida, morrer não é difícil. O difícil é a vida e seu ofício":_** À Serguei Iessienin, do Vladimir Maiakovsky, um poema escrito para o poeta Serguei Iessienin depois que este cometeu suicídio e deixou um último poema escrito para o Maiakovsky: _  
_

 _"Até logo, até logo, companheiro,_  
 _Guardo-te no meu peito e te asseguro:_  
 _O nosso afastamento passageiro_  
 _É sinal de um encontro no futuro. Adeus, amigo, sem mãos nem palavras._  
 _Não faças um sobrolho pensativo._  
 _Se morrer, nesta vida, não é novo,_  
 _Tampouco há novidade em estar vivo."_

E aqui está a última parte de uma história que eu não queria terminar. Novamente, muito obrigado à **Dorabel Essa** , que deixou um review mais incrível que o outro e que ajudou muito no ânimo de continuar, mesmo que a história já estivesse pronta e só precisasse postar mesmo. Como você disse, Dorabel, diferente do filho, esse Tom recebeu a morte como uma velha amiga, algo que, eu acho, Harry Potter nos ensinou muito ao longo dos sete livros: a aceitar a morte, entender que ela não é ruim, mas natural. Até conversei com uma amiga sobre isso, depois da morte do David Bowie e do Alan Rickman, que as pessoas que leram HP na infância parecem ter uma facilidade um pouco maior para aceitar a morte ou pelo menos não encará-la com raiva.

Espero que tenham gostado da história, mesmo com o plot louco e a ousadia de ficar inventando moda com personagens alheios.


End file.
